Hey it's the new kid
by HannahBanana000
Summary: Ryou has just moved and is the new awkward teenager in school. He meets all kinds of funny people, and maybe even falls in love. Follow Ryou as he does his best to survive high school! Pairings include tender/puzzle/bronze/puppy/shipping. Boy/boy don't like don't read Rated for strong language and themes. AN: Updated, chapter 8 is up! Halloween c:
1. Chapter 1

Ryou stood in the middle of his new house completely unsure of what to do with himself. His arms were limp at his sides, and he stared blankly at the closed front door in front of him. This was the usual after all. They move, his father leaves to a different country for business, and he sends him money once a month to live by himself. Why is this time so different? Ryou sighed.

"_This is the last time we move Ryou! I promise. You'll make great new friends at this school, I'm sure." _

_Yeah. You said that last time. And the time before that _Ryou thought to himself. Oh yeah, he made great friends alright. He has the scars to prove it, not that his dad would care.

Again he looked around his empty house. It wasn't that big, two bed rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. He didn't understand why they even had two bedrooms. It was never going to be used anyways.

He groaned at the thought of going to school tomorrow. He could stay home and nobody would ever know, but his better judgment got the best of him; he went to bed to prepare for the next day.

u.u

"You must be the new kid. " Ryou shook the deans hand, and nervously looked around the office room. There were boring grey walls with boring grey furniture. It reminded him of a prison. He squirmed in the seat under the glare of the dean who stared at him as if he was wasting his precious time.

"I have your schedule right here. It's a big campus, so I've asked a student to show you around." The big burly man stood up and began to leave the room. Ryou nodded and followed him out of the small office into the hallway. He stared nervously at his black converse and light blue jeans. He shoved his hands into his over worn blue hoodie, and looked up as he heard footsteps.

A small boy with astonishingly large hair came walking up to the dean. "Mr. Well!"

"Hello Yugi. This is the new student Ryou Miyoshi." The man turned on his heel, seemingly happy to get Ryou off his hands.

"Hello Ryou! I'm Yugi Moto." Yugi shook his hand, and Ryou stared blankly. _Holy crap his hair is like, bigger than his entire body. _

"Well, I'm here to show you around. Let me see your schedule?" Yugi smiled extremely bright and extended his hand. Ryou nervously handed over the paper. _Wow. This guy is has enough pep to fuel a cheerleading squad. _

"Hey! We have a lot of classes together. This is great." Yugi began walking forwards, "Follow me please!"

Ryou tightened his grip on his backpack and followed strictly behind him. He looked around at all the students as he passed through the hall. He muttered to himself, "Yep. Definitely a prison."

Yugi surprised him by slowing his step in sync next to Ryou, and laughed. "Yeah, but it's not all that bad."

Ryou deadpanned, "Try telling that to Mr. Stick up my butt."

Yugi let out a genuine laugh, "My friends call him The Grouch." Ryou smiled, and Yugi grinned back, "You have no idea how many times they've gotten detention because of it."

u.u

After embarrassingly being introduced to his first period, he quickly took the open seat next to Yugi. As soon as the teacher began talking, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and met eyes with a grinning dirty blonde.

"Heya! The names Joey."

Ryou's eyes widened a little, "Um, Ryou." _Brooklyn? Yeah, Brooklyn. _Ryou studied the grinning teenager in front of him. _How did someone from Brooklyn end up all the way here in Japan__? __But I guess it's not that weird considering I have that awful English accent._

"Yeah! Ya' new right?"

"Oh no, they just made him stand up there and say his name and favorite color for fun." A tall man with blue eyes and brown hair deadpanned without even looking at Joey. He sat on the other side of Yugi.

"Hey! Shut it Kaiba!" Joey snarled.

"Make me mutt."

"Guys." Yugi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Class is kinda going on."

"Hey, Kaiba started it!"

"Bullshit." Kaiba replied again without even giving the Brooklyn teenager a glance.

Yugi sighed. Ryou raised an eyebrow, and grinned at Yugi. Yugi leaned over towards Ryou, "That's Seto Kaiba."

"_The_ Seto Kaiba?" Ryou asked, slightly impressed.

"Yep. They're always like this." He whispered.

"I can literally feel the sexual tension." Ryou said. Yugi snickered and the teacher immediately told them to be quiet or leave the room.

"Yes mam." They all replied in sync. As soon as the teacher turned around, Kaiba and Joey immediately glared at each other.

u.u

A couple classes later, Yugi had a grip on his wrist and was leading him towards a lunch table outside. He saw two tables pushed together and a few people already sitting there.

So far he had met Kaiba, Joey, Yugi, and Marik. He kind of got the impression that Marik thinks he is the most fabulous thing to walk the earth. (And judging by his dress style, he kind of is.) Ryou felt slightly happy that he was meeting actual friends. He felt extremely grateful towards Yugi for introducing him to people.

Yugi sat at the table and patted the spot next to him. Ryou gladly accepted and stared at the familiar and unfamiliar faces at the table.

"Ryou, this is Yami and Malik." Yami waved happily, and Malik nodded then went back to eating his food. Yami rolled his eyes at Malik, and moved to sit next to Yugi. The two became engrossed in a conversation, and Ryou stared blankly at his food.

_Wow that Yami guy looks just like Yugi. _ He glanced at the two out of the corner of his eye. They were both smiling and Yugi was giggling like a madman. _They're kinda cute though. Yami gives off that whole badass exterior and Yugi is all funtimes and giggles. _Yugi let out another string of giggles and Malik rolled his eyes.

Ryou stared at them for a minute before deciding that they should definitely hook up.

"_Ryoouuu!" _He turned at the call of his name, to be met with a face full of Marik.

"Hi." Ryou replied almost sarcastically.

Marik plotted himself directly next to Ryou, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Ugh, Malik, isn't he just the cutest little thing!"

Malik looked up from his food and rose an eyebrow. "He looks like Bakura."

Ryou looked at Malik in surprise. _Who is Bakura? _

Marik gasped, "He does not! Bakura is ugly and stinky and Ryou is so cute and pure!"

Ryou stared blankly and blushed at Malik across from him while Marik nuzzled his hair and mewled. Malik chuckled and gave Ryou a _sorry_ look.

_This guy literally radiates flaming homosexual _Ryou thought as he tried to ignore the Egyptian currently running his hands through his hair. _But I really shouldn't be saying anything considering myself. _

Suddenly Maliks eyes were focused on something above his head and grinned.

"I am not stinky."

Marik froze in his tracks and ripped himself away from the flushing Ryou. "_Bakura!" _Marik hissed.

"You can _not_ still be mad about that."

"Oh, he's definitely still mad," Yami smirked, now interested in the conversation.

Ryou looked completely lost, and Yugi decided to fill him in.

"They had a bet and Bakura won. Therefore Marik had to-"

"_Don't_ fucking say it." Marik pinched the bridge of his nose; wrinkling his tanned face.

Malik wrapped his arms around Marik, who buried his face into his shoulder. Malik gave a thumbs up to Bakura who smirked back. Bakura promptly sat where Marik had been seconds before he ran into Maliks arms.

Ryou looked over to Yugi and mouthed, "_Are they dating?" _

Yugi grinned and nodded.

Ryou's attention turned to the new person now sitting next to him.

He nervously looked this Bakura up and down. He kind of did look like him, a little. Except not. Its strange because they both had white hair, but he held himself completely different. He had this bad boy appearance, wearing ripped grey jeans that hugged him tightly; with a black band t-shirt he hadn't heard of before. He had a gage in one ear and a piercing on the corner of his lip. And he was utterly gorgeous.

Ryou realized he was staring, and quickly snapped his head away. Yugi gave Ryou a knowing look, and he blushed furiously, becoming focused on his food.

"Ay, I never heard what 'e was dared to do!" Joey joined and sat next to Yami. Yami clapped a hand on his shoulder as if to say hello.

"He had to dance around in a potato sack with a giant dick drawn on his face in front of the football team." Bakura responded, but was entirely staring at Ryou.

A muffled groan could be heard from Marik who was still hiding his shame into a smirking but otherwise emotionless Malik. "It was awful. They're all so fucking gorgeous." Everyone laughed, and Marik held up his middle finger.

The entire time Ryou felt holes being burned into him from the man sitting next to him. A gruff voice randomly asked, "Who is this?"

"U-um-" Ryou stuttered.

"This is Ryou Miyoshi. He's new 'ere." Joey responded with a mouth full.

"Can you _not._" A snarky voice called from the table next to them.

Ryou slowly looked at the corporate owner next to them. _Uh oh…Aren't they enemies or something? _

"You got a problem Kaiba!?"

"_Annnd_ lunch is over." Yami promptly stood up, the entire table following suit like it was the usual.

"What…" Ryou asked as everyone evacuated, going their separate ways.

"As soon as they begin to fight, we don't even bother." Marik piped up, dumping his food in a trash can.

Ryou smiled, it was kind of cute though. The argument could be heard in the background.

"Although, Kaiba does hang out with us sometimes when he's not being all business man and whatever. He _can_ be cool _occasionally." _Marik said. Ryou looked over to Kaiba, and back over to Marik to find him running at full speed towards Malik. He shook his head and decided it was time to go to class.

"Hey Ryou, what class do you have next?" Yami stood behind him, and Ryou jumped and spun on his heel, almost losing his balance.

"U-um.." He looked down at his schedule, "Mathematics."

"Hey, cool, you have that with me and Bakura. _Ay, theif!" _

_Theif?_ Ryou looked questioningly at Yami, who gave him a _well what did you expect_ look.

His look alike was sitting on top of the trash can, with a cigarette between his lips. He was currently talking to Malik, who was then pulled away by Marik. Bakura looked their way.

"What?"

"Math."

"Ughhhh," Bakura groaned.

"You_ are _going, you've skipped the past week." Yami crossed his arms.

"_Make me_."

"You know I will."

"Bitch."

"Faggot."

"Asshole."

"Delinquent"

"Stick in the mud"

"Ugh. Fine. Fail like the disappointment you are," Yami called, but in a semi-joking tone. "Come on Ryou, we're going to be late."

At the mention of Ryou's name, Bakura suddenly looked over at the duo headed towards the doors. He mused over his thoughts for a second, and then hopped off the trash can leisurely and began his walk towards class. _Maybe I'll go just for a little while. _

u.u

Ten minutes into math class Bakura came walking in the doors.

"Well, look who it is…" The teacher crossed her arms.

Bakura waved her off and sat down directly next to Ryou, who flushed very lightly and looked away. He looked over at Yami who was texting beneath the desk.

Halfway through class he heard a whisper, "Hey new kid."

He whispered back, " It's Ryou."

"Yeah yeah whatever. You wanna ditch?"

Ryou stared at him blankly, "Um. No?"

"Why not?"

"Because this is my first day here- and didn't Yami say you've ditched all week? You of all people should be here-"

"Ugh. Lame." Bakura leaned back in his seat. After a moment of silence, he spoke again, "When did you get into town?" Ryou found himself staring at his unruly white hair.

Ryou shrugged, "Maybe a couple days ago?"

Bakura nodded, "Welcome to hell."

Ryou sighed and leaned onto his right arm. _Definitely hell. Sitting next to you for the rest of the year is going to give me a heart attack. People shouldn't be that pretty. _ Ryou sighed again.

u.u

The last period of the day turned out to be his favorite class. Everyone from lunch was all in art, which turned out to have a teacher who really didn't give a shit about the class. He knew everyone took it just for the credit anyway.

"So, the teacher is never here?" Ryou asked in unbelief.

"Yep! It's pretty fun. We just play games and talk the whole day." They walked out the school doors as the bell rang. "Are you taking the bus?"

"No, I walked here." Ryou said.

"Oh, where?"

Ryou told him his new address, and Yugi decided to walk him home, considering he needed to stop at a store only a few minutes away from Ryous new home. The two walked happily down the street as they told each other lots about themselves. When Ryou said goodbye to Yugi, he felt content has he closed the door.

_That wasn't so bad I guess._ Ryou slumped down on the couch and gathered his thoughts about all the new people he had met today. _ I'll be sure to thank Yugi tomorrow. _

**u.u**

**Well there you go c: First chapter. Please be sure to tell me what you would like me to improve or add to the story! I will do my best to make sure it happens. **

**Reviews are **_**deeply appreciated**_** because they give me the strength to write another chapter x)**

**I love you guys! **

**PS: I made up Ryou's last name, sorry. Totally not cannon ;_; **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated for language and themes :p sorry children **

**I also own nothing. **

**This is a long one ^.^ **

It had been two weeks since his first day at school, and it hadn't been as horrible of an experience then what he expected. He had made some good friends, and the days had been going by easily. He felt grateful that they all accepted him. He remembered the words Yugi told him patiently that day,

"_Ryou, it's okay to come out of that shell of yours. As you can tell, we're all pretty weird. You don't need to worry about anything, okay?" _ Ryou had immediately given him a bone crushing hug after.

He was musing happily on his thoughts on his way home from school. It was a beautiful sunny day. Even though an empty house was a sad place to come home to, he was determined to keep his spirits up. Suddenly, he was ripped into reality when a hand grabbed his wrist and into an alleyway.

_Since when was there an ally here- oh no._

He looked up nervously at the group of tall, very scary looking teenagers grinning around him.

"Hey, you're the new kid right?"

Ryou blinked, but nodded subtly.

The guy holding him to the wall grinned to his buddies, "Hey! We've got a new kid that still needs a warm welcome."

The obvious drunk leaned close to his ear, "Now that you're away from that damn Bakura, Yami and Malik, we can finally introduce ourselves formally."

Before Ryou could even take a breath, there was a fist in his gut. He wretched over and wheezed, but before he could blink he was kicked over.

"Gosh, you're so freakish looking." Another kick in his side. He cried out, but was cut off by a punch in the face. He spat out blood, and responded, "I-im freakish looking?" he gave his best glare. Inwardly he cursed himself. He was going to get it now. The bully snarled and raised his fist; Ryou waited for the impact.

When it didn't come, he opened his eyes to see a blur of white and blonde. His eyes widened when he realized that Malik had two- one in each arm, in a head lock, and Bakura was kicking the _shit_ out of the one that was about to push Ryou's face in.

When Bakura was sure he was unconscious, he roundhoused an approaching drunk. He spun on his heel and punched out the only bully left conscious.

Malik stood up and grinned, he studied the blood on his knuckles. "You alright man?"

Ryou nodded, he tried to stand, but his legs had long abandoned him. Bakura's eyes turned from anger to sympathy. "I got you," He knelt next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. Ryou stood up.

"I-I'm sorry."

"No, we should have known they were targeting you." Marik placed a hand under Ryou's free arm to sturdy him.

"Assholes," Bakura muttered; still extremely pissed off.

"How far do you live from here?" Malik grunted.

"Um…maybe 15 minutes?"

"Shit. We'll take you to our house." Bakura said and Malik nodded. "Closer."

Ryou nodded, but asked, " Our?"

"Yeah, Bakura, Marik, and I share a house." Malik gripped Ryou's arm a little too hard when his legs gave out again. Ryou moaned, and Malik muttered, "Sorry."

"No..no its okay. I should be used to it."

Bakura frowned at that. He studied Ryou's now bruised face, and looked away when a weird feeling rested in his gut.

"Why do you all share a home?"

"Well…"

"We were all fucked over by our parents."

Ryou gave him a questioning look, and Bakura further explained, "All our folks are friends. They are all big business shits so they decided to stick us all in a house together and give us money to live off of."

"Kinda sounds familiar," Ryou said.

"That's how Marik and I met," Malik muttered.

"Yeah, Marik and I were already friends before I guess, " Bakura grabbed underneath Ryou's legs when they reached the stairs to the door. He held him bridal style, and walked up the steps.

"H-hey! I can do it-"

"No. You need a hospital, but we're being nice and patching you up here."

Ryou paled at the thought of the E.R. "Th-thank you,"

"Who needs a hospital-_Oh my gosh what did you do to him!" _ Marik rounded the corner and screamed when he sighted Ryou. He rushed over and went into mother hen mode as Bakura calmly sat him down on the couch.

"Some asshats beat him up off of kay street." Malik mumbled. He went straight to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Jeez, I'll get the first aid kit." Marik rushed off into another room.

Bakura kneeled in front of Ryou, who quite honestly, was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. Everything hurt _everywhere_. He was also pretty sure his entire abdomen was broken, but he was probably just exaggerating.

"Hey, stay awake. We need to patch you up."

Ryou looked down at Bakura who was eyeing his stomach. Ryou thought about how gentle he had been with him-which was a surprise compared to his usual bad-boy exterior. His cheeks flushed as he reached for his shirt.

"N-no-"

"I need to see. Stop," Bakura swatted away his hands and rose Ryou's shirt over his head.

Bakura sighed at the sight of his completely purple and blue stomach. There were still some traces of blood around his ribs that had dried from cuts. Bakura growled inwardly, _Assholes. Nobody touches him except me. I'm going to kill them the next time I see them. _

"I got the kit! Let me see," Marik took place of Bakura, and gasped loudly.

"How dare they touch my beautiful Ryou!" Marik began to wrap carefully around his chest and stomach. Ryou groaned, and Marik apologized.

Ryou watched Marik wrap him up as if he had done it a million times.

"You're pretty good at this…" Ryou observed.

"Yeah, those two dipshits constantly get in fights."

"Hey, don't act like you're oh-so innocent," Bakura crossed his arms. "Don't you remember the day you came back with a broken nose and knuckles so bruised we had to hand feed you for three days?"

Malik laughed, "He totally beat the shit out of those dudes though." Marik frowned and mumbled to himself.

"See if they ever insult my fashion sense again…"

Ryou laughed, but immediately stopped when his side began to burn.

"Man, I'll fucking kill them I swear," Marik said as he stood up after he was content. Ryou felt his eyelids closing, but he snapped them back open, _I need to go home. I've already asked way too much from these guys._

Bakura, seeing the panic on his face, popped the top of a beer bottle off the table in one smooth move. The noise got Ryou's attention, and Bakura took a sip, "Don't worry about it, Ryou. You can crash here."

"Yes! Here, I'll take you to my room," Marik grabbed Ryous arms carefully to pull him up.

"No! No! I couldn't. I've already extended my stay. " He stood up, but stumbled. "T-thank you so much for helping me, I'm in your deb-"

"_No. You are staying here! _" Marik yelled, and Ryou's eyes went as wide as saucers in shock.

"U-um.."

"Marik." Bakura called.

Marik's face lightened, "I'm sorry. I'm just so worried! Just sleep in my room, I never sleep in there anyways," He sent a look to Malik, who smirked back. Bakura made a gagging noise and Ryou smiled.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough." Ryou said as Marik led him to the room.

"This is what friends do!"

_Friends…_

u.u

"_You're kidding me!" _

"I kid you not!"

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's been out for at least 15 hours now though. I should probably go check on him…"

Ryou woke up to voices from the other room. He rubbed his eyes, _15 hours? _

He looked around at his surroundings, trying to place where he was. He remembered the fight, and then being patched up. _Ohh. I'm I'm Mariks room. _

"I can't believe it. What little shit heads."

"Yeah, but Bakura and I totally kicked their asses."

"_Good."_

"Jeez, violent much Yugi?"

"I just..how dare they!"

Ryou stumbled into the light, and towards all the commotion. He felt very hungry. He looked down to see he was wearing a baggy shirt and shorts he didn't recognize. His face flushed when he realized whose they probably were by the band logo.

He walked into the living room to see his entire group of friends all sitting around eating pizza.

"Hey! He lives!" Marik grinned.

"What time is it?" Ryou mumbled. Man, his body felt like hell.

"It's one pm buddy," Yami called, and promptly shoved pizza in his face.

"I'm sorry if i-"

"Don't apologize. How do you feel?" Bakura asked.

Ryou gave him a look that said _What do you think?_

Marik and Malik both laughed loudly, and dodged when Bakura sent a plate flying towards their heads.

"Hey!" Marik screamed, "That was an antique!"

"We got that at a garage sale Marik," Malik said with his mouth full.

"An antique I say!" Marik screamed. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"So…" Ryou looked around the room, "Think I can get some of that?"

Yugi rushed over with a plate, "Here! You need to eat." Ryou took it graciously and sat on the floor next to Marik's legs.

"So what happened to the dudes you just left unconscious in the street?" Yami asked.

"Called Kaiba," Bakura took a sip of his drink, "He said he'd take care of it."

"Wow! He actually did something for someone other than himself?" Malik laughed.

Yugi and Ryou giggled and continued eating.

u.u

A little while later they all sat around what Ryou learned was called "base house." Everyone supposedly just hangs out at Bakura, Marik, and Maliks house because there are no parents.

Ryou had been given a pair of clothes borrowed from Marik. A pair of low, shiny grey jeans and a long sleeve blue t-shirt that tied at the side, and showed off his hips. A peak of a bruise could be seen. Marik said he looked 'fabulous' but he felt a little out of his element.

"So what should we do?" Yugi asked.

Malik grinned, "We should go visit Joey at work."

Bakura and Marik shared an evil look, and Ryou suddenly felt that this wasn't a good idea.

"Oh. _Fuck. _No." Yami said, who was sitting dangerously close to Yugi. "Don't you remember the last time we let you three loose in Walmart?"

Bakura cackled, "That old lady will never be the same again."

Ryou paled slightly.

"It's decided. We're going." Marik stood up and grabbed his car keys off of the countertop; but it was grabbed out of his hand.

"If we're doing this then _I_ drive." Yami took the keys and walked out the front door. Much to Marik's dismay, Yugi, Marik, and Malik all squeezed into his fancy car.

"Ay," Ryou, felt a tug on his sleeve, "Not enough room. You're with me."

Ryou flushed but followed Bakura to his surprisingly nice black car.

Bakura helped Ryou into the car, and he groaned when his side bumped the seat.

"You okay?" Bakura asked when he got in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, let's go."

Bakura waited for Yami to pull out and then drove behind him. After a moment of silence, Ryou turned on the radio.

"Ugh," Bakura groaned, "The radio is shit. Glove compartment."

Ryou gave Bakura a look, but opened the glove compartment to see a bunch of CD albums.

He shuffled through them all, decided on one, and put it in the CD player. When the music started to play, Bakura showed a small smile, "The Strokes. Nice."

Ryou nodded, "I like them."

Bakura stopped at a red light, and tapped along to the music on the steering wheel. Ryou studied his calm face; how the light reflected off of all his features. Bakura was wearing a pair of black tight jeans and a ripped black tank top and a dark jean vest.

When Bakura noticed his gaze, Ryou looked away so fast he thought he could see stars. Bakura smirked, but decided to stay quiet.

"So, how many times have you moved?" Bakura asked, deciding to break the peaceful silence.

"Maybe seven…eight?" Ryou tapped his chin.

"That sucks man…"

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to keep friends that way."

"Hard to keep a girl I bet too," Bakura studied Ryou's reaction carefully.

Ryou shrugged, "I never had any interest in them anyways. They all hated me."

"They did?" Bakura laughed, "Why? Because you're prettier than them?"

Ryou's face turned the color of blood, "U-um. P-probably n-no."

Bakura smirked.

u.u

They pulled into the parking lot. When Ryou had his face under control, he got out of the car and walked next to Bakura to meet up with their friends.

Yami walked up to Bakura and deadpanned, "Don't ever. Leave me with them. Again."

Marik and Malik stood behind him laughing.

Bakura smirked.

"How do you do it?" Yugi asked, rubbing his temple.

Bakura promptly walked up and punched Marik, and then Malik in the jaw.

They both screamed. "What the hell!" Marik fell on the ground, and Malik stumbled back, but stayed on his feet.

Bakura turned and looked at Yami, "That's how."

Yami clapped his hands sarcastically, and Ryou laughed. Marik and Malik both rubbed their jaws angrily. The taller of the crazy Egyptians helped the other off the ground.

u.u

As soon as they all walked through the doors of Wal-Mart, hell was unleashed. Marik and Malik immediately grabbed a cart. Malik pushed Marik up and down the aisles, with the smaller screaming "DEATH TO AMERICA!" While holding a pool noodle like it was a sword.

Bakura and Yami immediately fell into a competition of who could grab the weirdest combination of items to walk around Wal-Mart in.

Yugi and Ryou just stood side by side watching the madness unfold.

"What tha' hell!"

They both turned around to see a pale Joey.

"Hi Joey…" Ryou waved.

"What is happenin'!" Joey watched as Bakura dumped lighter fluid, a box of matches, and a 'with sympathy' card at Yamis feet. Yami then dropped lotion, tissues, and a Barney movie at Bakuras. Bakura instantly wailed with laughter, and pulled ten dollars out of his pocket and handed it to Yami.

"Um…they wanted to visit you at work." Yugi grinned.

"They're going to get me fired!"

At that exact moment the Egyptian duo came racing down the aisle. Instead of just one pool noodle, the entire cart was filled with them, and Marik was using one as a jousting stick; hitting everything he could. "MUSH!" Joey ran his fingers through his hair.

Yami and Bakura came walking up to them. "Hey Joey," Yami smiled.

"What the fuck."

"We can explain,"

"No we can't," Bakura took a bite out of an apple. _When did he get that?" _ Ryou mused.

"You're going to pay for that right?" Joey paled.

Bakura glared at Joey, _like hell I will. _

Joey sighed, "That's it! All of you out!"

"Aww, but we all drove here to say hi!" Marik whined.

"Well you said hi! I get off in hour, I'll see you guys then," Joey pushed them all out the doors. As soon as they were out of sight, Joey sighed and looked at the mess around him.

They all walked in silence to their cars, when Ryou finally said, "That was exciting!"

Everyone laughed, and Bakura slung an arm around his shoulders.

**Chapter two c: **

**I hope you liked it~ please review because they make me happy. **

**Love you guys :D **


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the bully incident, and nobody had even looked at Ryou since. His group of friends had made it a goal to send death glares to whoever eyed him funny. Although he was very much flattered, he still flushed red with embarrassment every time Bakura said "_What are you looking at doucheface?"_

It was the last and best class of the day; art. The group had pushed their seats into a giant circle at the back of the classroom. Yami, Yugi, and Kaiba were playing some card game. Marik was sitting on Malik's lap, and Joey was into some debate with Bakura.

"Okay, no. If I was to hide a body, I' would definitely be in the middle of th' desert. Nobody gonna find _that_ shit anytime soon," Joey leaned back in his chair.

"But that requires so much effort." Bakura deadpanned.

"Not to mention hot and sweaty," Marik stood out his tongue.

"Just go to someone you hate and shove it in their closet. Knock out two birds with one stone, you know?" Bakura leaned back in his chair.

"What if they don't have a big enough closet?" Yami asked.

"That's retarded, where the hell are they going to put all their clothes?" Marik gasped. Yami rolled his eyes. He laid down a card, and Kaiba took his turn.

"You know what I would do?" Yugi laid down a card. Everyone went silent. "I'd suffocate the person with plastic wrap, no fingerprints; no problems," He grabbed a chip out of the bag he was eating from, "Then, I'd lay the person back in bed to be discovered as a person who died in their sleep,"

"Ummm…" Joey just stared at him.

"I'm worried about you…" Yami shook his head, but smiled. Yugi flushed and looked away.

"I would just pay someone to take care of whoever I wanted dead," Kaiba grabbed a chip out of the bag Yugi gladly offered him. "I don't care what they do with the body,"

"Well were not all rich bastards like you!" Joey crossed his arms. Kaiba shrugged, and played his turn in their card game.

"I agree though, I don't give two shits about someone finding the body," Malik spoke, his head resting on Marik's shoulder, who was still on top of him. "Let them see what I did!" Malik cackled.

"What about you Ryou?" Bakura asked trying to engage him in the conversation. Ryou, who had been reading the entire time, looked up from his book.

"Huh?"

"Where would you hide a body if you killed someone?"

"Well…" Ryou set down the book, and went deep into thought.

"If I was to kill someone, they would have had to done something _really_ bad. Like really bad. So I wouldn't want it to be something that wasn't painful. I'd probably tie them up, and give them hundreds upon hundreds of tiny cuts. After, I'd pour a bucket of hand sanitizer on them. Then I'd finally stab hem in the heart, and hide the body in a cemetery for no one to know about but me."

Everyone sat in silence.

"Does that answer your question?" Ryou smiled. Silence still.

"_You_ are all a bunch of weird mother fuckers." Kaiba shook his head.

"That was about thirty times worse that Yug's," Joey laughed, and Yugi grinned.

"You're on my team if we ever need to take someone out," Bakura nudged Ryou with his elbow, who furiously blushed. _Great. I'm the go to buddy if he wants to murder someone._ Ryou mentally smacked himself. _This is what I get for being social._

"What are you reading Ryou?" Yugi asked.

" Oh! Um…The Great Gatsby," Ryou held up the book.

"Mmmmm, Leonardo DiCaprio," Marik grinned. Malik poked his side. "What? That man is _fine._"

"I secretly think he's a sorcerer because he _doesn't age._" Yugi exclaimed.

"You wanna talk about a movie with good looking people, let's go see Star Trek," Yami muttered.

"Holly halleluiah, _praise it_." Marik held his hands up like a black woman in church.

"It's really not fair at all. The chick who plays Uhura-"

"Zoe Saldana?" Kaiba interrupted, without looking up from his card game.

"Yes! She's literally perfect."

"Talk about legs for _days_," Malik grunted.

"And boobs for days." Everyone laughed.

"But guys." Ryou interrupted. "Chris. _Fricking._ Pine."

"Don't even start." Marik groaned. "He's an angel."

"Beautiful people why do they exist," Ryou laughed.

Marik let out cackle, "I don't know guys, but when I figure out my secret I'll let you know!" He flipped his hair, which landed in Malik's mouth. He blew the hair out of his face and glared at his boyfriend.

"So guys," Yami decided to speak up, "We meeting at base house after school?"

"Well…" Marik, Bakura, and Malik all looked at each other. "Yeah, but later."

"Why?" Ryou asked cautiously.

"We gotta serve detention until 2:30." Bakura sighed.

"What did you do this time?" Kaiba sighed, but smirked when he set down his cards, obviously winning their little game. Yami threw his cards on the table in anger, and Yugi smiled in defeat.

"We kinda…"

"We slipped red dye in the pool during the girls' class."

"Oh. My. Gosh! Hahaha!" Joey instantly broke out into a fit of laugher.

"That's awful!" Yugi tried not to smile, "They all must have had a heart attack,"

"Oh trust me," Malik was laughing as hard at Joey, "They did!"

"How did you get caught?" Yami smirked.

"The Grump may be a real jackass…"

"But he's got eyes like a friggin hawk." Bakura held his hands up like claws. The bell suddenly rang signaling freedom. Everyone slowly got up, and began to put the seats back.

"Well, have fun serving detention." Ryou smirked. Bakura softly punched his arm.

"You okay walking home alone?"

"Yep! I'll be fine." Ryou smiled. "Thank you." _Oh my gosh he cares. _

"So, we're just going to meet at base around three then?" Yugi asked.

Bakura and Marik nodded.

"Kay, see you guys then."

u.u

Ryou opened the door to his empty house. He threw his too-heavy backpack on the table, and went to the kitchen to search for food. He threw a few hot pockets in the microwave and hooked up his ipod to the ihome he had sitting in the living room. He blasted Jimmy Eat World as loud as his speakers would go. After a few moments of peace, his phone buzzed. He picked it up and glanced at the screen.

_This fucking sucks -B_

Ryou smiled**. **

'_You shouldn't be texting in detention :p' _

_Yeah yeah whatever. There's nobody here anyways -B_

'_You're not thinking of skipping are you?' _

_Maybeee I'd come and see you-B_

Ryou flushed. '_No, none of that. Shame on you. Bad Bakura' _

_Yes yes, bad me. Hey, are you busy this weekend?-B_

'…_no why?'_

_I got tickets to Radiohead. If you wanna go- B_

Ryou gasped.

'_Hell freaking yes I wanna go :D' _

_Cool. Oh shit. It's the grouch, I'll see you later-B_

Ryou smiled. He was going to a concert with Bakura!

…

He was going to a concert.

_With._

Bakura.

Ryou suddenly went into panic mode. Was this a date? No, it couldn't be. _He doesn't even like me, he's nice to me because he feels bad. _

Ryou paced back and forth. _But this could be my opportunity to get to know him better! Maybe he'll start to like me-oh who am I kidding._

He plotted himself on the floor and laid out groaning into his hands as music continued to play in the background. _How am I supposed to contain my composure for an entire concert? I'll probably faint as soon as he starts to dance. Does he dance? Oh gosh I bet he's a really good dancer. I'm definitely going to faint. _

Ryou let out another groan.

u.u

"Knock knock?" Ryou called, tapping on the door of base house.

He heard someone call, "_I got it!" _

Marik opened the door, only wearing his underwear.

"Umm." Ryou stared at him. Marik smiled and welcomed him in. Ryou shook his head, "Well okay then."

He walked into the house to see Kaiba fully clothed; Bakura and Yami both without shirts. Joey and Malik were wearing only socks and underwear.

Ryou approached the table cautiously. Everyone seemed to be concentrating extra hard. _Strip poker? _All the boys were straight faced and extremely serious.

Kaiba and Yami were both staring at each other with insane intensity. Everyone sat quietly waiting for one of them to say something.

"Go…" Yami began.

Marik and Malik leaned forward in their seats. Joey looked like he was going to bike off his entire hand in anticipation.

"Fish." Yami said, smiling.

"_Shit!" _ Kaiba cursed. Everyone cheered extra loud.

"Yes!"

"The king falls!" Bakura grinned and gave him a card from the pile.

Ryou's face turned to them with no emotion. "Go fish?!"

"_Strip_ go fish Ryou." Malik corrected, holding up a finger like he was a sophisticated scholar from England.

"You know what that means Kaiba." Yami grinned, "Lose the shirt. Your winning streak is over."

Kaiba cursed as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into a huge pile of everyone's clothing on the floor. Ryou pretended not to notice that Joey's face turned a couple shades darker. He couldn't blame him though; his eyes could _not_ leave the sight of Bakura's chest.

He heard a voice call from the couch, "It's okay Ryou. You can sit with me and get away from all these naked people." Yugi looked to be playing some Xbox game on the T.V.

"Thank heavens for Yugi," Ryou laughed. He sat down next to him, and shared a knowing look with Yugi. _There is literally a perfect view of Yami from here. You sneaky little bastard. _Yugi only smirked and went back to his game.

"Aww, why won't Ryou play!" Marik whined. "I wanted to see those cute legs you always hide under those skinny jeans," He stuck out his bottom lip. Bakura made a motion with his hand as if to say 'I second that'.

Ryou kicked one leg into the air, and crossed it over his other, giving off a mighty vibe; _bitch I'm too good for you. _

Marik snapped his fingers, "Well then, sassy,"

Everyone laughed. Suddenly Malik cackled and said, "Go fish Joey."

"B-b-but-"

"Socks or the underwear. You choose. "

"_Ugh". _

**u.u**

**Hey, third chapter c: **

**Oh, and for Anon: **

**Malik- Yami **

**Marik- Hikari **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please review and let me know if I should continue or not :o**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own zip zada nothing**

**u.u **

Ryou walked down the hallway with Yugi; both chatting as they approached their lockers. Yugi grabbed his gym clothes and put away his English book, "Yeah, I agree. Miss Alabaster is definitely banging Coach Rye."

Ryou laughed, "Did you see the way she blushed when he walked past her this morning?"

"Well, can you imagine the coach in bed? He may be a jerk but he definitely isn't bad looking."

"You two are like girls!" Both Yugi and Ryou turned around to see Marik laughing. "And you are absolutely correct; the coach is an animal."

Ryou suddenly paled. _Oh no._

Marik slung an arm around Ryou, who was now zoned out looking at something across the hall.

Marik and Yugi frowned, "Ryou what-" both stopped their sentence. Down by the water fountain Bakura was making out with his new girlfriend-Tea Gardner. He had his arms around her waist, and she was leaning into him. She looked a bit more into it than him, but both were eating face either way.

"Ugh gross," Marik frowned. "I still can't believe they hooked up."

"I'm sorry Ryou." Yugi patted Ryou's arm, and pulled him in for a hug.

"It's okay, I mean, we would never happen." Ryou tried to smile, but kept looking over at the couple.

"Don't say that!" Yugi slapped his head playfully and pretended to be angry.

"The two of them just look so awful. I mean, the captain of the cheerleading squad with _Bakura_! I've known Bakura as long as I can remember, and he has never _ever _swung towards the preppy, needy girls." Marik shook his head.

"Do you think she's blackmailing him?" Yugi asked as he shut his locker.

"I don't think so." Ryou shut his as well, "Bakura doesn't seem like the kind of person to allow something like that to happen."

Marik nodded, "I agree. Maybe she's homie hopping? Remember when she dated Yami?"

Yugi paled, and pretended to throw up, "That was awful. I don't think I ever hated anyone as much as when she made out with him all through lunch that one day."

"Shh! He's walking over here." Ryou made a frantic motion with his hands.

"Hey guys. Ready for P.E.?" Bakura smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

_He smells like cheap perfume _Ryou frowned.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Yugi sighed as they all began to walk towards the gym.

"I am _so_ready. Coach is a _fine_ specimen." Malik whistled.

"Coach hates you Marik." Bakura deadpanned. "I think if you flirt with him one more time he's going to just skip giving you extra laps and punch you in the face."

"Mmm like I care." Marik laughed. Ryou stayed quiet and put his hands in the pockets of his grey sweatshirt. He stared down at his light blue jeans and black toms. The wallet chain he had hanging out of his pocket slightly chattered with every step.

"Ryou?"

"Huh?" He looked up at Bakura.

"Are you coming?" Bakura stood at the locker room door.

"Oh! Um, yes, sorry." He jogged over and thanked Bakura for holding open the door.

u.u

Ryou stood in his black P.E. shorts and grey shirt that was way too big for him. His shorts sagged off of his boney hips and scuffed his shoes together nervously. He paled as the coach picked teams.

"Bakura- skins."

Ryou sighed as he realized what the coach was doing. Again he was putting all the scrawny and out of shape boys on one side, and the fit, strong ones on the other. The coach got some kick out of seeing the weaklings of the class get pummeled in dodge ball. Although he was annoyed by being put on a sad team, he was relieved to be shirts. _There is no way I could walk around confidently showing how ugly and scrawny I am. _He gazed over at Bakura who was throwing his shirt off to the side.

"Hey coach!" Marik called. "Don't you think you should be skins too~?" He grinned.

"Shut it Ishtar before I make you run laps until your legs fall off!"

"Oooh, spicey!" Marik sneered.

Ryou looked over to see Yugi and Marik on his shirts team. Marik was tiny, but he sure could throw a ball. He had a snarl on his face, "I'm ready to kick ass." They all backed up against the wall.

Yugi didn't look so confident. He stood slightly behind Marik. The rest of the boys on the shirts team trembled.

"Kick ass? Don't you mean get your own ass kicked?" Some kucklehead on the football team yelled from across the gym.

"I'd like to see you try!" Marik yelled back.

Bakura put one hand to the wall and put on a determined face. Ryou found it extremely difficult to pay attention as Bakura took his position amongst the other shirtless guys. _Man he has muscle-no! Pay attention Ryou. _

"All right boys, you know the rules. No throwing at the face. If you're hit then you are out."

When the coach blew the whistle, everyone ran for the dodge balls. As usual, the strong team got most of them, and began to pick off the shirts team one by one.

Ryou panicked and dodged as balls came flying past his face. Marik picked one up and threw it, hitting a boy in the shoulder so hard he fell backwards.

"Yeah Marik!" Yugi high-fived him. He then turned and screamed as a ball came screeching towards his face. He ducked and it flew directly into a boy behind him.

So far eleven had been hit from Ryous team, and only four had been hit on Bakuras.

Bakura was a machine, ducking and throwing faster than anyone. He hit a large boy who had been trembling next to Ryou.

Ryou turned and suddenly screamed, "Yugi look out!"

Yugi turned, but was hit directly in the stomach. "Oof!"

He fell down and flushed.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright," Yugi smiled.

"_Moto! You're out!" _ The coach yelled from the side. Yugi scrambled to get off the court.

Ryou noticed that only six boys remained on his team- soon to become five as Bakura threw a fast ball directly at Marik.

Marik had just taken out another boy and was hit right in the arm.

"_Ugh Bakura!"_ Marik screamed. Bakura did nothing but laugh. "_Jerk I'll kick your_-"

"_Out!" _ Coach yelled, and Marik scuffled away.

Ryou kept dodging with surprising skill as every single boy aimed at him. He was now the last one remaining.

"Someone hit him!"

Bakura threw a ball aimed for his stomach. Ryou noticed that less force had been put into his throw than usual. He rolled out of the way and dodged another that had been soaring towards his leg.

All the boys of his team cheered for Ryou, especially Marik and Yugi.

"_Go Ryou!"_

"_Look out on your left!" _

Bakura noticed how well Ryou was dodging all of the attacks, and smiled a bit proud. He threw another ball, and tried to be gentle with this one as well, hoping no one noticed.

The cheers stopped when a ball Ryou hadn't seen coming finally contacted his arm, and toppled him over to the ground.

Everyone on skins team cheered, and the losing team sighed. Ryou sat on the ground in defeat. _I lost the game. I guess there was no way we had a chance anyways. _He began to stand up when suddenly a searing pain hit him straight in the face. A ball had attacked him so hard, it had knocked him to the ground onto his back. He curled his hands around his face and screamed.

"Ryou!" Yugi and Marik yelled simultaneously. They both ran over to Ryous side, who was whimpering in pain.

The jock that had just thrown the ball high-fived his friends and laughed.

Meanwhile Bakura was furious.

"Who the hell threw that?!" Bakura growled loudly at his team. Everyone went a bit silent. Bakura has always had a reputation, and nobody really wanted to stand up to him. (Except a particularly stupid football player).

"Why does it matter?" One of the jocks shrugged his shoulders. "We won!"

"The fuck it matters!" Bakura snapped. His hands curled into fists. "He was already down, the game had ended and you deliberately hit him in the face." Bakura stomped over to the tall guy who had hit Ryou.

"It was just a joke man. Get out of my face before I knock you out," The guy growled nonchalantly.

"Knock _me_ out? I'm going to kick your ass so hard you won't be able to walk home today," Bakura took a step forward and raised his right fist. No way was the height difference going to weaken his chances of winning; never has before and never will. He was thrown away from the bully when Coach Rye put his hands between the two and shoved them apart.

"Enough. All of you back to the dressing rooms before I send you all to the dean!" The coach yelled. Bakura huffed and the jock glared before joining his friends and walking along with the rest of the class.  
"Whatever Rye-Bread."

"Sanders if I ever hear you call me that nickname again it will be my foot in your ass!" The coach yelled after the football players.

Bakura turned around and jogged over to where Yugi and Marik were helping Ryou stand.

"Are you okay?" Bakura asked.

"Yea" Ryou's voice was shaky, and he was covering up his bleeding nose. His eye was already swollen and black. He staggered a bit, but Yugi and Marik held him steadily.

"No you're not. We're taking you to the nurse." Yugi said. Marik nodded.

"Don't worry about it guys." Bakura said, and he put his hand under Ryou's arms. "I'll take him. You two go to class."

"You sure?" Marik asked.

"Yeah man. I got it." Bakura walked along with Ryou.

u.u

_This is so embarrassing. _Ryou blushed as Bakura helped him through the hallway.

As they walked Ryou studied Bakura's face out of the corner of his eye. His messy white hair was ruffled after throwing on his shirt so quickly, and his eyes stared purposefully in front of him. Being much taller than Ryou, he saw his strong jaw that was clenched showing a bit of anger.

After a bit of silence Bakura said, "Don't be embarrassed."

Ryou backpedaled and gasped. "W-wha-,"

"Your emotions are all over your face, Ryou," Bakura gave a small smile. Ryou sighed.

"I can't believe I got hit in the face."

"It was _not_ your fault. He hit you while you were down. You were actually kind of amazing."

Ryou flushed, "N-no, I can't throw-"

"But you sure can dodge." Bakura grinned. Ryou flushed and looked away.

As they neared the nurses' office, they passed Tea who was skipping class with two friends. She gasped and ran over.

"Bakura! How are you lovely?" She kissed him on the cheek. Ryou looked down. _Lovely? _

"I'm taking my friend to the nurse." Bakura looked at Ryou who was avoiding his gaze. _Friend…._

"Oh." She looked over at Ryou with little interest. "Well do you want to go somewhere after school today?" She fluttered her eyelashes, "Like my house?"

Ryou turned pink and clenched his jaw. _Please don't say yes._

"No, I think after I'm just going to take Ryou home." That comment made Ryou turn to look at Bakura.

Tea gasped, "You're going to skip class?"

Bakura deadpanned a little, "Tea, you're skipping class right now."

She looked a little surprised, and then laughed, "Oh yeah! Well, just text me later and come over okay cutie?" _Cutie!? _Ryou tasted bile in his throat. _This is pitiful. _

"Okay," The two kissed and after Bakura continued to walk Ryou to the nurses' office.

"Sorry about that-"

"Don't worry about it."

Bakura gave a confused glance to Ryou but said nothing.

u.u

Bakura and Ryou sat silently on the couch watching T.V. After the nurses, like Bakura had said, he took Ryou home. The atmosphere had been a little awkward ever since. He idly fingered the bandage over his nose and his fingers brushed over the painful bruise around his eye.

"Would you like me to make you some tea?" Bakura asked, watching as Ryou flinched when his fingers had reached a particularly painful spot on his face.

Ryou turned and gave a smile that made Bakura's heart stop for a moment. "Shouldn't _I _be the one to offer _you_ tea?"

"Yeah, but you're the one who had to reset their nose." Bakura stood up. "Which cupboard?"

"The one on the very left."

A moment later Bakura came back with two cups of tea. He handed one to Ryou, who thanked him graciously. Ryou noticed that he sat noticeably closer to him than where he had been sitting before.

Ryou sipped the drink, and then stared into the cup as he mumbled.

"What?" Bakura asked, who was leaning back into the couch.

"Oh, nothing." Another silence.

_This is awful. It's so embarrassing him having to walk me to the nurse and watch me cry as she reset my nose. And then he was nice enough to walk me home. He really should have just left me there. Did I even thank him? I should probably do that. _

"Thank you for walking me back." Ryou said.

"It wasn't a problem. I was so angry at that asshole." Bakura growled.

Ryou just smiled. "It's alright."

"How are you okay with that!" Bakura raised his voice, but apologized when he saw Ryou's shocked face.

"Well…" Ryou began slowly, "Me getting angry at people who are mean to me isn't going to get me anywhere. I've just come to learn that shit is going to happen and getting upset over every little thing will just tire me out quicker."

Bakura sat silent for a moment before saying, "I guess so."

Ryou looked away.

"You remind me of an old man."

"Excuse me?"

Bakura laughed, "Just all wise and shit. You're admirable."

Ryou blushed and laughed nervously, "Thank you."

After a less awkward silence, Ryou finally said in such a quiet voice that Bakura almost didn't catch it; "Why are you dating Tea?"

Bakuras head spun over to look at Ryou who was staring into his drink like it would give him the answers to all his questions.

"Umm…" Bakura didn't know how to answer. He looked at Ryou, trying to catch his eye.

"I mean…she came up to me a week or two ago and said that we should go out or something. I mean, it had been such a long time since I'd actually dated anyone I just said alright. Why?" Bakura scooted closer to Ryou.

"I-I just-" Ryou took a breath and stared at his shoes. "She just doesn't seem to fit you is all."

Bakura leaned back, "Mm…I guess. Why do you think?"

"You just seem like the kind of person who likes intelligence." Ryou didn't mean it, but the words flowed with a bit of sass.

Bakura laughed, and Ryou backpedled, "I-I mean- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend her- I just-"

Bakura laughed even harder, "No, no. I understand what you mean. That was just really funny."

Ryou turned blood red and covered his eyes.

"Ryou."

His eyes snapped open when he felt a hand on his chin, forcing him to look at Bakura.

"Why do you care if I date Tea?"

Ryou swallowed. _Quick, come up with an excuse!_

"Y-you're j-just a good friend. And I c-care is all." He did his best to keep eye contact with Bakura but failed.

A rough tug on his chin caused both of their faces to be mere inches from one another.

"Don't lie to me." Bakura's voice was low and his breath drifted across his face, touching the sore areas of his face.

"U-um-"Bakuras face was about to make contact with Ryou's when a loud knock on the door caused the two to break apart quickly.

*_Knock knock knock!* _ "_Ryou! Open the door! I heard ya broke yer nose! Are ya okay?"_

"Yes, open the door please!"

"RYOU WE HAVE PIZZA!"

"Come on bitch it's freezing out here,"

"MALIK! BE NICE RYOU IS HURT."

Ryou sighed, and smiled over at Bakura who had a tiny pout on his face. Ryou stood up and yelled, "Coming!"

**u.u**

**Yay I wrote another chapter c: **

**Please review, it makes me so happy to know your opinions. I read every single one, and I appreciate all of you readers. **

**So please tell me if I should continue or not.**

**I'll give you cookies c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a long one c:  
Warning: Tea bashing. Sorry, I'm using her as a plot device. I also cuss a lot in this one…and there's some jokes about nuns… o.o Don't ask**

It was roughly three in the afternoon on a beautiful Saturday at base house. Bakura was lounging across the couch lazily with Malik; both watching Marik as he sat across from them on the floor consumed in an xBox game.

"Just shank the bastard," Bakura said gruffly, and took a swig of an energy drink.

"Shoot him in the face! What are you waiting for!" Malik grabbed Marik by the shoulders and shook him.

"Bastards! I'm trying! _Shut. Up_." Marik stood out his tongue in concentration and mashed all the buttons on his controller.

Yami wandered into the room with a bag of chips in his hands. He was curious what all the commotion was about. He stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes when he saw the T.V.

"Really?"

"Shut it Atem! I'm trying to kick ass," Marik frowned.

"But you're playing minecraft?"

"This fucking cow won't die!" Marik screamed. Yami rolled his eyes again and made a motion with his hands at Malik to scoot over. Malik growled and squished over towards Bakura.

Yami folded his legs underneath him and offered the bag of chips to the other two he shared the couch with. Both happily obliged.

"So what's Yugi up to today?" Marik asked, happy now that the forsaken cow was finally dead.

"I dunno. Hanging out with Ryou I think."

Marik gasped, "They didn't invite me!"

"I'm pretty sure they were doing a school project," Yami said with a mouth full.

"Oh, I don't care about that shit," Marik continued playing.

"What class?" Bakura finally contributed to the conversation.

"It's for history or whatever. I don't fucking know,"

"Jeez no need to get all bitchy," Bakura rolled his eyes. He reached for his phone when it buzzed loudly signaling a new text message. Being nosy, Malik leaned over and looked at his phone.

Malik snorted and leaned back, "Speaking of bitches…"

"Ew, really?" Marik said, eyes not leaving the screen. He automatically knew who it was.

"Shut up assholes," Bakura replied while texting away.

"Why are you even bothering?" Yami asked with a bored tone.

"Angry I stole your girlfriend?"

Yami laughed, "No. I couldn't give two shits. I'm just trying to save you the hassle."

"Well, thanks but no thanks. I know what I'm doing." Bakura didn't look up as he continued to text.

"Oh do you now? Last time I checked you _hated_ Tea. I mean _hated_. And I know you better than the back of my own hand," Marik snorted. He then began to inspect the back of his hand like it would tell him all the secrets of the world.

"Oh please. Spare me the bullshit,"

"Bitch I've seen you naked more times than you've seen _yourself _naked. And that's saying something,"

Malik's eyebrows rose and looked over at his boyfriend. Marik just waved him off.

Bakura opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.

"So are you going to let us in on this plan of yours?" Yami asked.

Bakura bristled, "Plan?" _What the-_

"Don't even try- we know you're up to something," Malik kicked his feet up over Bakura's lap. Bakura glared and tried to shove him off, but failed. Malik then leaned back and rested his head on Yami's lap. He flicked Malik in the nose and continued eating.

"I was totally convinced you were into Ryou," Marik whined. "You two would be like, perfect."

"Well…"

Yami and Malik turned to him expectedly. Bakura rubbed the back of his head and growled, "Ryou is turning out to be a harder shell to crack than I thought."

"_What!"_ Marik turned from minecraft for the first time to properly look Bakura in the eye. "You're using Tea!"

Bakura shrugged, "Not necessarily..."

"_That's fucking amazing!"_ Malik laughed.

"I am so proud of you Bakura _why didn't you tell me earlier!" _Marik cackled.

Yami rolled his eyes, "You guys are all going to hell,"

"Oh please." Bakura huffed, "When she walked up out of nowhere and said she wanted to go out I thought it was the perfect opportunity. She's just a good distraction."

"Whatever you say," Malik grabbed another chip.

"How's all this supposed to get Ryou?" Yami knitted his brows in confusion.

"He wants to make him _jealous_ oh-so smart one." Malik rolled his eyes.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock." Yami growled, "That's not what I meant. Ryou doesn't seem like the kind of person to suddenly get angry that you're dating someone,"

"I kinda agree," Marik nodded, "Ryou is the suffer in silence kind,"

"I don't expect to get Ryou this way. Like I said, she's a good distraction. But she's super bossy and annoying. I feel like a showdog to all her friends,"

"Preaching to the choir on that one man," Yami muttered.

"Blah blah blah heartbreak. Get over it,"

"Go to hell Malik,"

"I'll save you a seat when I get there,"

Malik yelped as Yami pulled on his ear.

u.u

Ryou sat with his legs folded respectfully underneath him as he balanced a book in his lap and a notebook on top of that. Yugi lay on his stomach with his own reading material in front of his face, his legs swinging innocently in the air. The two of them were studying in Yugi's room.

"So happy this is the last chapter," Yugi sighed.

"Me too," Ryou's stomach growled loudly, and Yugi giggled.

"We'll go get something to eat after this, I promise," Yugi grinned.

Ryou blushed, "Thank you for inviting me to your home,"

"No problem," He wrote in his notebook. "You're welcome anytime."

After a moment of silence, "Do you think anyone else is doing the assignment?"

"Absolutely not,"

Both laughed at that.

As Ryou continued to write, he asked leisurely, "So you and Yami?"

Ryou found himself dodging a pillow at that comment.

"Shut up!" Yugi flushed but growled. "We are _not_ dating,"

"But _why!_"

"Why?! I've known him since I was in elementary school. I'm like a brother to him…" Yugi sighed.

"Oh please. Those hugs are not 'brother hugs'. They're _I want your fucking dick_ hugs." Ryou smirked.

Yugi gasped,"_Ryou_!"

"I'm not kidding!" Ryou laughed as he dodged another pillow.

"Well how about I flip this on you. _You're going on a date with Bakura next weekend!" _ Yugi yelled.

It was Ryou's turn to flush," Oh my gosh it's not a date! He has a girlfriend. We're just going to a concert…"

Yugi scowled at the mention of Tea. "Why isn't he taking his _girlfriend_ then?"

Ryou shrugged, "Said she didn't like loud music or something,"

"Stick in the mud," Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Well, I can understand. I mean, sometimes my ears are sensitive to-"

"Ryou don't try to defend her. You're trying to be all saint-like and nice but it's not working."

"Wh..what-"

"I know about what she's been doing to you ever since she started dating Bakura," Yugi crossed his arms.

Ryou paled.

_Flashback_

_Ryou was walking down an empty hallway. He had stayed after to help a teacher, and now nobody was left in the school. He was midway through the hall when he heard his name._

"_Ryou!"_

_He turned around and was surprised to see Tea running up to meet him. _

"_T..Tea?" _

_How does she even know my name? _

"_Hello Ryou! Can I walk with you?" She smiled a grin that looked a little forced, but Ryou shrugged it off._

"_Of course, where are you walking to?" Ryou smiled politely._

"_I just need to drop this off at the office," she waved a note in the air. _

"_Okay, I'll accompany you if you'd like," _

"_Oh thank you Ryou! You're such a sweetheart," She smiled. As they walked farther and farther away from all of the teachers in their classrooms, he was suddenly pulled to the side and through a door._

"_O-oh!" He gasped as his back hit a sink a little too hard. He looked around to be in the empty girls' bathroom._

"_U-um..."_

"_You're close to Bakura." She growled. All innocence was now gone. _

"_I..i guess we're friends…wh-?"_

"_No more of that." She crossed her arms._

_Ryou gave her a look of pure confusion._

_She rolled her eyes. "You're not allowed to be his friend anymore." _

_Ryou's expression darkened with newfound confidence, "Why? What did I ever do? How do you have the right to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with?"_

"_I have every right!" She hissed, getting into his face and towering over him. "He's mine now. And he hovers around you like a puppy. I can't have that, it makes me look bad."_

"_That's not my fault-"_

"_I don't care you little bitch! If I see you speaking to him again you'll regret it." She hissed again._

_Ryou gasped. "I'm not afraid of you," He bolted towards the door, and escaped down the hallway. _

_Tea hissed at the retreating figure, but remained in the bathroom. He will regret that…_

_End flashback_

"She's been doing stuff to you for weeks now, right?"

Ryou looked down and frowned.

Yugi's voice softened, "I saw you running around school with no shoes on after P.E. And I heard about when a teacher found the answers to the math test in your locker. And how you got blamed for someone breaking into the art room because you were the last one there and didn't lock the door. But none of that's true, isn't it..."

Ryou sighed, and spoke slowly. "She…she said she'd leave me alone if I stopped talking to Bakura but…" He looked away, "I couldn't bring myself to do it. I would _die_."

Yugi huffed, "Bakura would break up with her in an instant if he knew,"

"I don't want to ruin anything if she makes Bakura happy…" Ryou looked down, " Plus, I don't want to give her a reason to actually kill me!" Ryou exaggerated, placing a hand to this throat.

Yugi laughed, and clapped him on the shoulder. He stood up and extended his hand out to Ryou. "We'll work everything out. Come on, let's go eat!"

Ryou grinned and took the offered hand.

u.u

"So a nun walks into a bar-"

"Shut _up_ Joey."

"You didn' even let me finish my joke!" Joey crossed his arms and glared at Kaiba. Everyone sat in a circle on the ground outside of the cafeteria. It was nearing summer and the temperature was perfect for outside lunches.

"I can give you _multiple _reasons as to why you shouldn't even bother," Kaiba took a bite out of his sandwich.

" You ass! Name one!"

"Well, for starts…bar jokes are never funny,"

Joey growled. Ryou gave him a look that said _well it's kind of true_

"Second, why would a nun even _walk into a bar_? It's a _fucking_ nun?!" Kaiba raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Everyone laughed loudly.

"Aww, Joey got burned before he could even finish his wittle joke," Malik pretended to pout. Joey punched him in the arm.

"Hey!"

"I feel like the words_ fucking_ and _nun_ don't belong in the same sentence," Bakura snickered.

"I wonder what sex with a nun would be like…" Marik stroked his chin.

"She'd probably just scream her praises to god,"

"Then try to convert ya' afterwards,"

"Again, all of you going to hell," Yugi rolled his eyes.

"What would dirty talk with a nun be?"

"Hey baby, I'll be your savior," Bakura wiggled his eyebrows. Everyone laughed, while Yugi and Ryou desperately tried not to.

"How would you like to drink _my_ holy water?" Yami lowered his voice, if possible, even lower. Ryou squeaked and covered his mouth; everyone died laughing again. Even Kaiba let out a chuckle.

"I _can't wait_ to see you all in hell," Kaiba smirked.

"Oh man it's gunna be a party!" Joey fist pumped the air.

"I hope there's food in the underworld," Ryou sighed.

"What if everything we've heard about hell is wrong? What if Satan is really cool and is like hey man, welcome. You want to hang out? I got some beer in the fridge," Marik exclaimed.

"Hey, party at satans house. "

"_Bakura_! There you are sweetheart. I've been looking all over for you!"

The conversation instantly ended and everyone looked up to see Tea Gardner standing directly behind Bakura. She was wearing shorts that barely even covered her butt and a crop top that had hearts all over it. He turned around and looked at her with little to no interest.

"Hi?"

"I need you. Come on," She pulled at his hand. He glared, not happy about being ordered around.

"Why-"

"Becuause I said so love! Come. On." She began the sentence with cheer, but ended it in a glare. Bakura rolled his eyes and decided to comply. He trailed behind her with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Everyone sat in silence just looking at one another.

"I hate her."

u.u

It was the passing period before art; the last and best class of the day. Ryou was walking by himself, Yugi and Marik had left to go find the vending machines. He told them to pick him up a bag of goldfish. As he approached the stairs, he heard snickering. He thought nothing of it, and began his decent down the stairs. Just as he was about to reach midway, he heard a loud _woosh_ sound from above him. He looked up to see the potted plant, which had been sitting respectfully next to the balcony above the stairs, rushing towards his head.

"Woops,"

Ryou's eyes widened and he jumped forward as to avoid being hit directly on the head. He tumbled down the rest of the stairs and fell to the ground with a loud thud. He heard the plant shatter as it hit the ground and he was sprayed with dirt and broken pieces of the pot.

Gasps were heard as he lay on the ground groaning. This was just great.

"Ryou!"

He heard Bakura yell his name. His head was still spinning as he lay on the ground. People stood around staring; someone went off to find a teacher.

"Ryou…what the fuck…are you okay?!" Bakura knelt next to him and slowly helped him into a sitting position.

"Y..yeah. I'm alright." He rubbed his head.

Bakura swatted away his hand and felt around Ryou's head gently. Ryou felt his breath quicken at the close proximity. Bakura softly felt all around his head and neck. After making sure there was no blood, he asked Ryou if he was able to stand.

Ryou nodded and Bakura pulled him to his feet.

"What happened here!"

A teacher came rushing over. "Are you alright Ryou?"

"Yes Miss, I'm okay. I think someone just kicked the plant we had sitting next to the balcony." Ryou shrugged.

Bakuras eyes narrowed and tightened his grip around Ryou. He looked up at the balcony but saw no one. This was no accident.

After checking that Ryou was okay multiple times, the teacher broke up the crowd and sent students to clean up the mess.

Soon the two of them were headed towards the art room.

"That was crazy, I thought I was going to die!" Ryou chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You _could _have. You're lucky you have fast reflexes," Bakura muttered.

"Ah, I guess. I'm clumsy, but when I go into fight or flight mode I guess I don't screw everything up." Ryou smiled.

Bakura just shook his head.

As they approached the classroom, Bakura's eyes narrowed. He spotted a boys bathroom. He grabbed Ryous shirt and threw him inside, locking the door. He pressed him up against the sink and asked him sternly,

"Who did that."

Ryou's eyes widened. _Wow is this déjà vu or what._ He looked down to see Bakura's arms on either side of him, gripping the countertop so hard his knuckles were turning white. He glared into Ryou's soul.

"What-"

"I _know_ you know. Who is doing all this to you, Ryou?"

Ryou felt his heart stop.

**u.u**

**oh my goodness, was that a cliffhanger? I think it was c; **

**thank you so much for the reviews. I love them so much guys thank you. **

**I would very much love to hear your opinions. **

**So please, review. I love all of you. **

***casually slides twenty dollar bill across the table and winks* **


	6. Chapter 6

Ryou felt his knees weaken and shake under Bakura's unforgiving glare. Bakura still had him trapped between both of his arms. His close proximity was making Ryou's heart move about thirty times faster than it was supposed to. He took a deep breath to attempt clearing his head. His exhale shuddered and only exaggerated how nervous he was. Bakura continued to stare directly at him.

"Who, Ryou?"

Ryou looked down, and then back up to Bakuras eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about." He mentally patted himself on the back for sounding more confident than he actually was. Bakura only got more into his personal space. Their noses were only inches apart; the aura surrounding Bakura was nothing but rage.

"Don't lie to me."

"I-I'm not-"

"Ryou."

He sighed, and looked away. "It's n-none of your business anyway." _Stupid! Why did I just say that?_

Bakura's eyes widened and he leaned back.

"Bullshit! Someone has been making your life a living hell and I want to know who."

"I-I can handle it!"

"Obviously not!"

Ryou felt tears pricking behind his eyes, but swallowed them down. Bakura stepped back when he saw Ryou's eyes gloss over.

"Ryou…I'm sorry but… please tell me." Bakura's voice softened. He moved his hands to clasp together behind Ryou's back. It looked like he was hugging him. Ryou tensed but relaxed instantly.

He finally met Bakura's eyes again. "I can't." _You would never speak to me again. Being bullied by a girl? How pathetic. _

Bakura huffed, "Fine. But don't think this discussion is over." He turned around on his heel and strictly left the bathroom. Ryou felt his feet give out from under him and he collapsed to the floor.

u.u

Ryou sat on his bed in his room desperately trying to do his homework, but failing. He kept reading over the exact paragraph over and over again, but retained nothing. Ryou threw his book across the room in frustration. He hung his head in his hands. He needed to get out of this house. He looked outside to see the sun just about to set. Just as he was about to go pick up his book from across the room, his phone buzzed.

He picked it up and looked at the screen_. _Marik's name showed up instantly. He opened the text and laughed at the bizarre timing.

_Ryou! Come to the park by my house right now!_

'_Um…why?'_

_Because we're going swimming! _

Ryou just stared at his phone before answering; _'in the lake?!'_

His phone buzzed an instant later. _No in the grass. Yes! In the lake! Bring your swimsuit we're all going._

'_Are we even allowed in that lake?'_

_Who cares! It's surrounded by trees, no one will see. Stop being a goodie two shoes and get over here now~_

Ryou sighed. He sat for a second deciding whether or not he should go along with it. Sighing again, he answered '_Fine'_

_YAAAAY Ryou I love you hurry up Malik and I are leaving now. _

Ryou stood up and began searching through his drawers for his swimsuit. He made a noise of success when he pulled the black and white checkered swim trunks out of his closet. He quickly undressed and pulled on the trunks that reached above his knee. He turned and stared at his shirtless reflection in the mirror.

_Goodness I'm so awful looking_.

He poked his abdomen where his ribs showed andhis stomach sunk in. He shuddered at how pale he was and instantly threw on a shirt. He pulled up a pair of ripped grey jeans over his hips and threw a towel and flashlight into his backpack. Quickly he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his phone. He ran down the stairs and out the front door, and then locked it as he began his walk towards the park.

u.u

As he neared the grove of trees, the sun had finally slipped down beyond the horizon. He searched for his flashlight and began his walk through the park. He tried to ignore how seemingly creepy the park was at night. As he walked towards the spot he _thought_ was the direction of the lake, he heard a noise behind him. He spun around and pointed his flashlight at what was nothing. He began to walk faster in the direction of the lake, hoping that everyone was there already and he wasn't alone.

Again a noise echoed from behind him. He spun around again to see nothing. He gulped and continued towards the lake. _I'm going crazy there is nothing there. Nothing. Absolutely-_

"Boo."

Ryou let out a gut wrenching scream when a hand gripped his shoulder. He spun around so quickly he lost his footing and fell backwards. He covered his face with his eyes and cowered.

"Hahahahaha! Oh my gosh," Malik doubled over laughing.

Marik was next to him, laughing just as hard, "Ryou you scream like a girl! Haha!"

At the voices of his friends, he removed his hands from his eyes and glared.

"Aww, Ryou, don't give me that look," Marik smiled.

"Yeah, you were asking for it," Malik snickered.

"I hate you both so much right now."

Marik offered a hand to Ryou, but he swatted it away and stood on his own. He leaned over and grabbed his flashlight which he had dropped in his moment of terror.

"No you _don't," _Marik teased.

"Yes, I do. I hate your face."

Marik flung his hands to his face, "What's wrong with it!"

"It's pure evil."

"I like your face," Malik gave a smirk to Marik, and received a grin.

"Come on," Marik grabbed Ryou's wrist. "Everyone is already here. They're waiting for us."

u.u

They stepped through the trees and bushes to see everyone undressing by the side of the lake. Several lanterns had been placed around to light up certain areas better. They were all chatting mindlessly but turned to look at them as they neared everyone.

"Ryou!" Yugi waved. "Glad you could come!"

Ryou smiled, "Of course."

"Ay Ryou! Hurry up, the water is great!" Joey swam around, being the only one in the water.

He was soon joined by Yami, who had just cannonballed into the lake.

Ryou turned to see Bakura rip off his shirt,and go running into the water as well. _I will never get used to that. _

Marik and Malik both jumped in simultaneously; splashing everyone. Kaiba just walked in slowly and swam over to a less populated area of the small lake.

Yugi remained, putting away his clothes into his own backpack.

Ryou shifted his weight onto one leg and then the other nervously. Yugi looked over at Ryou with concern, "Are you okay?"

Ryou nodded, but remained dressed as he looked at everyone.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked as he slipped off his own shirt.

"Y-yeah," Ryou said. Yugi looked unconvinced but decided not to press him any further. He went jogging into the water and let out a scream, "Its cold!"

"Of course I's cold Yug'! That's why it's so nice!"

Ryou began to slowly pull off his pants, and slid them down his legs. He noticed Bakura staring directly at him. He blushed and turned slightly away as he pulled off his pants completely and his socks. He nervously lifted his shirt over his head and tucked it away into his bag. He shuffled over to the edge of the water and splashed his feet around in it nervously.

"You can swim can't you?"

Ryou looked up at the voice of Kaiba, who was leaning up against the side with water up to his waist. He looked disinterested in the chaos and splashing that was taking part in the middle of the lake.

"O-of course I can," Ryou said as he inched further into the water. "I'm just…not…particularly fond of…lakes," _Well it's the half truth._ He looked around at all the boys with perfectly toned bodies tackling each other into the water. He flung an arm over his stomach and inched the water up to his chest.

"Why's that?" Kaiba asked. Ryou could tell that Kaiba knew he wasn't saying the whole truth, but Kaiba was wise enough to let some things be.

"When I was little, I was ice skating with my sister, Amane." Ryou began slowly. He noticed that the roughhousing had quieted down. "It was a sturdy lake that all the children used to ice skate on." Kaiba gave him a look of respect to continue.

"She fell through the ice." He said. All of the teenagers were looking at Ryou in shock.

"What happened!" Yugi gasped.

"I jumped in after her, of course." Ryou said. Marik and Yugi gasped.

"Was she okay?" Yami asked.

"Sort of. We got her to the hospital in time. She had a few health issues after but everything cleared up alright."

"Where is Amane now?" Bakura asked. Ryou shifted in the cold water.

After a moment he gave a smile, "She's with my mother."

Yugi gasped, remembering how Ryou told him how his mother had passed away. Nobody else realized what he had meant, and carried on conversation, but Yugi gave Ryou a look of understanding.

"Jeez, if that had happened to me I would _never_ go swimming again," Marik paled.

"I didn't at first of course. But it doesn't really bother me much now." Ryou smiled.

"Well now I'm depressed." Malik said, crossing his arms.

Ryou laughed, "I'm sorry! How about we play a game?" _I really didn't mean to darken the mood…_

"Yay! I love games. What should we play?" Marik asked.

"Let's have a chicken fight!" Joey suggested.

As everyone discussed the choice of game, Ryou sighed. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kaiba looking forward but giving his sign of support. Ryou smiled.

"I'm with Malik!" Marik said, as he hopped up on top of his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Would you like to be my partner Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi grinned, "Of course." Yami stooped down into the water and Yugi climbed on top of him.

"Hey Ryou." He turned at the sound of his name. Bakura had leaned down to Ryou's height to allow him to climb better.

"Wh-um..me?" Ryou stuttered.

"Yes stupid, come on."

"B-but I'm too heavy-"

Ryou stopped mid-sentence. Bakura gave him a look that said _are you fucking kidding. _

Ryou sighed and carefully climbed over and planted himself on Bakura's shoulders. He gripped Bakura's hair when he almost flopped backwards.

"Ouch."

"Sorry!"

Bakura grinned, "Just don't fall off or we lose."

Joey looked around and growled. "I guess it's you an' me Kaiba."

Kaiba deadpanned, "I'm not playing."

"Oh yes you are! I want to play and there is no one else left so you either get on my shoulders or the other way around cause I will-"

"Alright alright shut it you mutt. Get on." Kaiba muttered. He leaned down into the water.

Joey sputtered, "Mutt!"

"Just get _on_ dipshit."

Joey mumbled under his breath and climbed on top of Kaiba. He found himself surprised at how easily Kaiba lifted him into the air. Joey _was not_ small. Kaiba walked through the water effortlessly over to where everyone was standing in a circle waiting to begin.

"Okay ready everyone?" Yugi asked. At a couple muttered 'yes' and yep's Yugi counted down; "Three, two, one, go!"

Ryou instantly locked hands with Yugi, not wanting to go against Joey. Yugi and Ryou giggled as they wrestled with what strength they had.

"Get him Ryou!" Bakura called.

"Yugi will kick his ass," Yami said.

"You wanna bet?" Bakura grinned. Yami and Bakura were nose to nose as the two above them continued to twist arms and grab at each other.

Meanwhile, Marik and Joey were having a fight of pure strength.

"Get em! Twist his arm!" Malik called from below.

Marik growled and reached for Joeys elbow, but flopped forward. Kaiba had taken a step back, creating a space between them.

"Oh no you don't! Go forward!" Marik yelled.

Malik chased after Kaiba, who took a step forward to meet Malik.

"I'll kill you if you fall off, Wheeler," Kaiba called.

"Thanks for th' support," Joey grunted as he wrestled with Malik. Just as it looked like Joey was about to win, Marik shoved his arms to the side, throwing Joey clean off of Kaiba's shoulders. Joey yelled as he flopped into the water. Kaiba resurfaced and chuckled nervously as Kaiba glared at him. Seto then grinned evilly and grabbed Joey. He lifted him clean out of the water.

"U-uh Kaiba wha-"

Seto then plunged Joey under the lake and laughed as he resurfaced fuming. The two began to wrestle in the water while the chicken fight still continued behind them.

Yugi screamed as he finally lost balance. Ryou had given a final shove, and Yugi had fallen directly backwards into the water, taking Yami with him. Both resurfaced laughing.

Yami turned and glared at Bakura, who was grinning. "Nice Ryou!"

Ryou reached down and high fived Bakura. They then began to meet up with Marik and Malik, who had just defeated Joey and Kaiba.

Ryou turned blood red as he felt Bakura grab his thighs to steady him from falling off. He knew it was just to help, but he couldn't stop his thoughts.

Meanwhile Bakura grinned as he literally felt the heat rolling off of Ryou. He gripped his legs even tighter and laughed at Malik, "You guys beat Joey?"

Malik retorted, "Yeah, it was fucking funny,"

Marik and Ryou locked arms.

"My goodness you're strong!" Ryou said in surprise.

"I know. My looks are kinda deceiving." Marik smiled, "Let me know if I hurt you!"

"Don't you dare go easy on me," Ryou laughed.

"Fine, fine!" Marik then shoved at Ryou, who shoved back with just as much force.

Malik was watching the fight, when he suddenly noticed Bakura's hand placement. He raised an eyebrow. Bakura just grinned and mouthed, "_Watch this_,"

He slowly slid his hands upwards on Ryou's legs. Ryou instantly squealed and flopped completely off of Bakura's shoulders. Because he had locked hands with Marik, he pulled the Egyptian into the water as well. Malik and Bakura doubled over laughing so hard tears rolled down their cheeks. Ryou surfaced and flipped his hair out of his eyes and Marik did the same.

Ryou yelled at Bakura, "_You did that on purpose you jerk!"_ He shoved Bakura. "You made us lose!"

Bakura laughed and tried to defend himself from the tiny fists. "It was technically a _tie."_

Marik looked to his partner completely lost. Malik grinned, "I'll explain later."

u.u

The group of friends floated about the pool chatting, now a bit worn out after all their wrestling. They were once again discussing nonsense topics, which was always Ryous favorite part about his friends. As he floated around suddenly Ryou shrieked when he felt something squishy touch his hand. He pulled it out to see a gross mossy shrub wrapped it.

"Ew! Get it off!" He flung his hand around desperately.

Bakura laughed, "Hold on," He swam over and began to unwrap the plant.

"You're such a girl," Marik mocked, as he clung to his boyfriend happily.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at Marik and Joey snickered, "That's rare coming from you."  
Marik just flipped him off.

"Did you _see_ that thing? It's all moldy and _ew_ ugh," Ryou said, cradling his now free hand to his chest.

"Hey, maybe you have superpowers now?" Malik shrugged.

"No dumbass, his entire body would have to be submerged in toxic waste," Kaiba said in a matter of fact tone.

"What, so, only my hand has powers now?" Ryou inspected his hand.

"That would kinda suck," Yami commented.

"Not really," Bakura floated about on his back, "There is _a lot _of things I could do with a super powered hand,"

Joey and Malik instantly cracked up, while Yugi flushed.

Ryou made a face of disgust, "You guys are nasty."

"I'm just saying." Bakura held up his hands in defense.

"Well your hand would probably be the best body part to have super-fied…" Marik said thoughtfully. "I mean, what if you had like, a super nose?"

Yugi instantly laughed, "Super nose to the rescue!" Everyone joined him in laughter.

"Don't you mean Joey?" Kaiba smirked.

Joey flung a hand to his face, "My nose is not that big!"

Yami clapped a hand on his shoulder in support to say _sorry buddy but he's right. _Joey just huffed and crossed his arms.

"Then again," Ryou continued the conversation, "Super eyes or super ears could be cool. Like maybe you could hear super far or have x-ray vision,"

"_Or_ you just have giant ass ears," Bakura laughed.

"Yugi already has giant ass eyes," Malik shrugged. Yugi just blinked. After a moment he shrugged, admitting that it was true.

"If I could choose one body part ta' have super powered I' would be my stomach," Joey grinned and patted his abdomen.

"I would choose my dick," Malik said nonchalantly.

"Malik!" The smaller Egyptian laughed.

"How the _fuck_ would you get a super powered dick?"

"I dunno, just walk over and stick it in some toxic waste or whatever."

"That sounds exceptionally painful," Ryou cringed.

"Well sorry Malik," Bakura puffed out his chest and cleared his throat, "But I've already got a super powered dick."

Malik jumped over and shoved Bakura into the water, and the two began to wrestle playfully.

"Oh _Bakura!_" The fight and the laughter instantly stopped.

_What the hell..._ Ryou thought.

"Bakura you weren't answering your phone! I got lost looking for you," Tea stood at the edge of the lake, a giant bag slung over her shoulder.

Malik stepped away from Bakura and gave him a questioning look.

"Tea…" Bakura said slowly.

"What is she doin' here?" Joey hissed at Yugi.

"I don't know!" Yugi whispered back.

"Sorry guys, I forgot I invited her." Bakura rubbed his neck.

"You _forgot_! Some kind of boyfriend you are!" Tea then began to strip, showing a very revealing swimsuit.

"But it's okay, I'm so excited to go swimming in the lake. How exciting right-"She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Ryou. She glared and he sunk into the water.

"Ugh," Marik rolled his eyes and Tea stripped completely. She walked in towards Bakura. "Is that even a swimsuit?"

"No," Kaiba replied, speaking in a low voice, "That's a piece of fabric."

Marik and Malik began to snicker. Tea heard them laughing and sent a glare their way.

As Bakura turned his back from them to hug her, Marik flipped her bird. She hissed and pulled away from Bakura, smiling innocently at him.

Bakura raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Now the atmosphere was a bit awkward. They all floated around listening Tea flirt constantly with Bakura. Ryou just sank further into the water.

"I can n_ot_ believe he invited her."

"This is awful,"

"Ryou are you okay?"

Everyone turned at Yugis question. Ryou was desperately trying to be invisible. "Yeah, I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Soon, everyone broke into separate conversations. Ryou continued to float away from the group in silence. _This is hell. Just when I thought I was getting closer to Bakura she shows up. She's definitely going to kill me now. _Ryou exhaled and bubbles appeared around him.

"Hey Ryou,"

He turned to see Bakura approaching with Tea wrapped around his arm.

"Hi,"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you,"

Tea gave Ryou a nasty look as Bakura continued to talk to him.

"Too bad we didn't win that chicken fight," Bakura smiled.

"No thanks to you," Ryou huffed playfully as he started to feel a bit more comfortable. Bakura just laughed. He was about to reply when Marik called from across the lake.

"Hey Bakura! We found a rope tied around a tree! Come swing- it's totally awesome."

Bakura's eyes widened, "No way!" He turned to Tea and Ryou, "I'll be right back." He then swam over to the group huddled by the side of the lake.

Ryou felt his heart quicken as he realized he was alone with Tea.

"U-um-"

"I thought I told you to stop talking to him."

"But..why?"

"I told you why!" She hissed in a low voice.

"No! How come he's allowed to talk to all of his friends but me?" Ryou exclaimed. _I'm so done with all of this drama._

"You must be stupider than you look!" Tea shoved him into the wall of the lake, behind a rock where nobody could see them. He cried out as a pointy rock was shoved into his mid back. "He cares about you, and I can't have him liking anyone but me!"

"Bakura…" Ryou's eyes widened, "He-he doesn't like me…"

"Oh trust me." Tea glared. "By the time I'm done with you he _won't_ like you. Because you'll be so bruised and broken you won't even be_ worth his time_." Ryou felt tears but tried to keep a strong face.

"Tea, please. Just_ leave me alone-"_

"I mean look at you," Tea took a step back in the water. "You're so _ugly_ and pale and scrawny. Why does he even talk to you? You're such a fricking eye sore." She crossed her arms.

Ryou felt water run down his cheeks and realized he was crying.

_No way._ Ryou backpedaled in the water. _I haven't cried in years. There is no way I'm going to let her see me cry._

Ryou turned and climbed out of the lake. He let out as a sob as he ran further away from the lake and into the park. He was shivering and scared but he just kept running.

Tea huffed, "Good riddance."

She turned around to be met nose to nose with Bakura. She gasped loudly and swam backwards. " B-bakura I didn't see you-"

"What the _bloody hell_ was that Tea?" Bakura asked in a soft tone, but his face betrayed his voice. His face was pure red and his body was tense. Behind him stood the entire group of friends staring in awe.

Tea gulped.

**u.u**

**Dun dun dun…. Tea is in for it now! Hehehe. **

**I hope you all liked this chapter c: It was my longest one yet! **

**I love you all so much, thank you for the reviews. **

**Please let me know your opinion and if there is anything you'd like to see or like me to continue doing. **

**Thank you again.**

**Review and I'll let you have a shirtless Yu-Gi-Oh boy of your choice c;**


	7. Chapter 7

Tea shivered in the cold water of the lake. She backed up as far as she could until her back met a rock. She was trapped.

Bakura was seething. He desperately wanted to reach out and strangle her until she saw spots. The group of friends was standing on the side of the lake glaring at Tea. "You…" Bakura hissed. "You're the one who's been screwing over Ryou!"

Tea looked down, realizing her façade was broken now. She looked up and growled back, "So what? He's just a useless little brat who has been getting in the way of _our_ relationship! How dare you get angry at _me_-"

"How dare_ you_!" Bakura yelled back. "He' my _friend_ -"

"_Just_ a friend Bakura? Please, spare me the bullshit. I was just trying to get rid of the little vermin polluting your mind." She spoke with more and more confidence.

"_You bitch!"_ Marik screamed. He ran and jumped towards the water, but Marik and Kaiba grabbed him in midair. They pulled him back, and held him kicking and screaming.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill her!"

Tea snarled at the commotion. Bakura looked down, desperately trying to conceal his rage. "Tea. Leave. Now."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"Go before I do something that _you_ will regret. Because I sure as hell won't." Bakura met her eyes and glared.

"You should be thanking me! All of you!" She projected her voice to the on looking friends. "That new kid has _no _personality, _no _talent. He doesn't deserve to be your _friend-_"

Yugi cried out in anger and did the same as Marik just had. He went to attack Tea but Yami grabbed his arms and held him back.

"_Let me at her let me at her!" _Yugi screamed.

"Shh," Yami said, pulling Yugi back.

"How can you all be so calm!" Marik struggled against his captors.

"We're _not_," Joey hissed. "But killing the bitch won't get us anywhere."

"You are _not_ breaking up with me Bakura!" Tea yelled as she got out of the water. Bakura followed suit.

"You wanna bet?"

"This is ridiculous! I did you a favor."

"You've done jack _shit._ You're a whore and a skank and not as _pretty_ as you think you are. You're an awful kisser and you dress like a common prostitute."

Kaiba snorted, "Burn."

The look on Tea's face was priceless. She sputtered to find words, but instead just grabbed her bag and yelled, "You will regret this Bakura! You will all regret this!" As she ran into the park everyone cheered, and Bakura took a deep sigh. Marik yelled after her, "I hope you get zits all over your face!"

Yugi patted Marik on the shoulder, "Nice."

Bakura held his head in his hands and everyone came running up to him.

"Fucking _finally_," Malik growled.

"Oh shit…" Joey looked out into the park. "Ryou…"

Bakura's head snapped up.

"We have to go find him. It could be dangerous out in the woods part of the park." Yami said lowly.

"Let's go-"

"No." Yugi pulled Marik back. "Everyone throw on their clothes first. We can't have everyone getting sick. Then we'll grab flashlights and go off in pairs."

"Okay." Marik nodded. He was happy that Yugi was able to keep his head straight at least.

"Hurry up then." Kaiba called, who already had pants on and was throwing on a shirt.

Bakura got dressed in mere seconds. He grabbed his bag and flashlight and took off running into the trees. _I have to go find him. _

"Bakura I said _pairs-"_

"Let him go Yugi," Yami threw his bag over his shoulder.

Yugi sighed and nodded. "Alright, let's go find him."

"Everyone keep your phone on you."

u.u

Ryou ran and ran. He didn't grab a flashlight or any clothes. The cold had soaked all the way to his bones. He continued to run, letting trees and bushes whip by him, leaving angry red cuts and scratches all over his body. He was still dripping wet and was now shivering uncontrollably. Suddenly he felt his legs give out from underneath him, and he dropped like a rock. _I'm so pathetic. _

He slowly put his hands out and lifted himself onto his knees. He looked around, seeing only dark shadows of trees reflected from the moonlight. _I'm lost. Why can't I do anything right?_  
He shifted to lean up against a tree and hugged his knees in an attempt to get warm. He tried to wring out his wet hair to stop it from dripping on him. _Why does Bakura like her? What does she have that I don't? _He let out one last sob. _I wish I was a girl. Then maybe Bakura would like me._ He shivered and cowered as he heard the strange sounds of the forest echo around him.

u.u

Bakura ran as fast as his legs could carry him in the direction he last saw Ryou.

"Ryou!" Bakura called. He stopped and flashed his light around the area. "Ryou where are you?"Again and again he received no answer. He felt his heartbeat quicken. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this afraid. "Ryou answer me!" Bakura yelled in frustration.

u.u

Yugi and Yami thoroughly searched through the trees yelling Ryou's name. They could see other flashlights off in the distance. Occasionally they would hear one of the other pairs yell "Ryou!"

Yugi felt like crying, but desperately choked the tears back. _We have to find Ryou._

"We'll find him."

Yugi whipped around to look at Yami's calm face. He then looked down, "I can't believe she said all those horrible things to him…"

"To be honest with you, I was really surprised Bakura let her live." Yami swung his flashlight in the direction of a noise, but saw nothing.

"I agree…Bakura could have easily drowned her and buried her body for no one to know." Yugi sighed, "He should have." He shivered from the cold and hugged himself.

He stiffened when he felt a jacket being put around his shoulders. He stuttered, "N-no, I can't take your-"

"Shut up. I won't have you freezing to death," Yami smiled. Yugi flushed, but continued with the task at hand. _Ryou please be okay. _

u.u

Ryou felt sleep starting to overtake him. His head lolled, but he was bombarded with Tea's voice.

"_Ugly", "Scrawny," "Pale," "Eye sore," _

He held his hands up to his ears in an attempt to stop the memoires. _I'm disgusting. I need to grow up and be a man. _ All he could do was shiver and curl up in a ball. Just as he was about to fall asleep against the giant tree, he heard very faintly in the distance.

"_Ryou!" _

"Bakura…" He said out loud to himself. _No. He can't find me. He'll hate me. Why is he even out looking for me? _

"Ryou where are you?" The voice was getting louder and louder. He curled up and tucked his head into his arms. He flinched when a light flickered his way, and tried to stop the tears when he heard the footsteps crushing the leaves begin to run. "Ryou! Ryou is that you?" He finally looked up to see Bakura running to him, shinning the light right into his eyes. He squinted and looked down.

"Ryou…" Bakura fell straight to his knees to be at his level. Bakura looked at Ryou's shivering form, covered in small cuts from the branches. He wrapped his arms around Ryou and pulled him to his chest. Ryou tried to pull away, but Bakura held him close. He noticed how uncomfortable and cold he was in his arms. He instantly pulled off his shirt and threw it over Ryou's form.

"N-no-"

"I was so worried about you," Bakura pulled Ryou back into another hug. Ryou flushed as he felt Bakuras nose press into his neck. _He…he's just trying to make me warm. That's all._

"…why?" Ryou asked meekly.

"I heard everything." Bakura muttered. Ryou felt his face turn even darker.

"No…" He tried to hold back tears. "Bakura I'm sorry-"

"_You're sorry?"_ Bakura pulled back to look him in the eye. "For what? Existing? You have nothing to be sorry for. _I'm _the one who needs to be apologizing."

Ryou looked down as Bakura continued, but felt a hand on his chin forcing him to make eye contact. "I knew she was a bitch, but I had no idea she was fucking up your life. I'm so sorry," Bakura's voice softened.

Ryou felt tears again but bit them back. He nodded his head, "It's okay…really." The two of them kneeled in silence on the ground. The only thing lighting them was the flashlight that Bakura had laid on the ground, and the moonlight from above them. Ryou and Bakura meekly sat knee to knee, both lost in thought. Bakura mindlessly trailed his fingers up and down Ryou's arms, half in an attempt to keep him warm, but mostly to feel his skin underneath his fingertips.

After another quiet moment, Bakura said lowly, "None of what she said was true, you know."

Ryou's head snapped up to look into Bakura's eyes. He sighed, and muttered, "No. She was pretty spot on."

"Are you _kidding _me?" Bakura growled. "Do not take any of that to heart. She was just spitting bullshi-"

"No. Everything she said was right. I'm-I'm disgusting. It's okay though."

"Fuck, Ryou," Bakura ran his fingers through his hair, "You seriously don't think that do you?"

Ryou cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

"Ryou, you're gorg-"

"There you guys are!"

The two turned to see Marik and Malik running up to meet them. "Bakura you found him! See Malik, I _told _you that we'd find him!"

"Marik, you were the one crying over-"

"Shut up." Marik crouched down to Ryou and Bakura's level. "Are you okay Ryou?"

"Yes, I'm fine Marik. Thank you," Ryou gave a small smile. _What was Bakura about to say?_

Malik began calling the others to tell them the search was over and to meet at the fountain in the middle of the park. As Bakura and Marik stood, they each extended a hand to help up Ryou. He graciously accepted, but immediately stumbled as soon as he put weight on his legs. Bakura reached and caught him before his body could make contact with the ground. "Woah…are you okay?"

"Y-yea-"

"No you're not you little liar." Marik teased.

"I got it," Bakura said. He grabbed from underneath Ryou's knees and lifted him into his arms.

"Ahh! Bakura!" Ryou yelled. "Put me down now!"

"No." Bakura said, as he walked behind Marik and Malik.

"Bakura I can do it myself. I look like a girl!" Ryou huffed.

"No, you can't. Now shut up and let me help you." Bakura muttered. Ryou eventually gave up and just relaxed. He felt his eyes slowly begin to close as his breathing fell in sync with Bakura's heartbeat.

u.u

Just as he had drifted off to sleep, he felt himself being put down, and snapped open his eyes.

"Ryou, you're alright." Yugi sighed with relief. He ran over and pressed his hands to Ryou's face, who smiled.

"Here is your bag." Yami smiled and set down Ryous belongs at his feet. He graciously thanked him.

"So guys, I think we should skip school tomorrow." Joey grinned.

"Why?" Malik asked. "Not that I really need a reason to skip school…"

"Well first of all, it's like two in tha' morning now. Second, I believe we should spend all a' Tuesday celebrating the fact that _the bitch is gone for good!"_ Joey yelled. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Damn right," Kaiba sighed.

"You…you dumped her?" Ryou turned and asked Bakura.

"Of _course._ No way in hell would I still date her after that." Bakura sounded appalled.

Ryou flushed, "You didn't have you break up with her over me-"

"Shut up Ryou. Let's get you home."

"But… my house is that way?" Ryou asked in confusion, as Marik held a hand to his lower back and pushed him forward.

"Didn't Bakura tell you? We're all just going to spend the night at base house."

"Why?"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Touché."

u.u

By four a.m. every teenager was passed out dead. Everyone had changed out of their wet swimsuits and was now asleep in various places through base house. Bakura was slung across the couch, his head on the armrest. Yami was lying on the same couch but with his head resting on the opposite armrest. Yugi was curled up in the loveseat, happily asleep. Joey was passed out on the floor, by the chair Yugi was in. He had a blanket and a pillow to make up for the fact that he was on the floor. Marik and Malik had retired to Malik's bedroom, and Kaiba had taken Marik's room as soon as they walked into the house. Finally, Ryou lay awake in Bakura's room. After much arguing, Bakura had finally convinced Ryou to sleep in his room.

_It smells so much like Bakura._ Ryou thought as he curled up in the bed. _That sounded creepy._ He looked around the room to see band posters and clutter around his desk, but otherwise his room was pretty clean. _Surprising. _ Ryou continued to toss and turn until he finally felt sleep overtake him and he fell into pleasant dreams.

u.u

Ryou stumbled into the main living room half awake. He rubbed his eyes as light flooded his vision.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Marik teased. Ryou looked around the room.

"Am I the last one awake?"

"Nah, there's still Joey." Malik jabbed his finger in the direction of the floor. Ryou peeked around the couch to see Joey curled up on the floor with a blanket over his head desperately trying to block out the light.

"Wake up dipshit," Kaiba said monotone and nudged Joey's side with his foot. He received a groan.

Ryou noticed that Yugi and Yami we're making breakfast in the kitchen. Bakura was lying across the couch awake, his feet resting on Marik's lap, who was curled up with Malik. Kaiba had successfully woken up Joey and now the two were bickering.

"Can I help?" Ryou asked Yugi kindly.

"Well…if you want to get out the paper plates I can start serving eggs." Yugi smiled. Ryou nodded. As everyone sat in various places eating breakfast, Ryou felt at peace. The room smelled like breakfast, and light was brightening the room happily. _America's next top model_ played through the TV in the middle of the couches.

"Why are we watching this?"

"_Because_ I was here first so _I _get to choose what we watch." Marik held the remote in his arms protectively.

"Like I understand being gay, but this is just _sad_."

"Shut up Bakura! You know you love it."

The opening sequence began to play, "_You wanna be on top?"_

"Fuck yeah." Malik muttered. That earned him a hit from Marik. In the moment he let go of the remote, Bakura was able to swipe it and change the channel.

"Fuck! Bakura!" Marik yelled. Bakura snickered.

"You snooze you lose bitch." Bakura changed the channel to a movie channel.

"Yes! I love the avengers." Yugi said happily as he sat down next to Ryou on the floor.

"Robert Downey Jr. is delicious." Marik sighed.

"I think you mean Scarlett Johansson." Kaiba said blatantly.

"I second that." Yami called.

"If you could hook up with any avenger which one would you choose?"

"Captain America." Ryou said a little too quickly. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? Sex with a super human? How awesome would that be." Marik laughed and reached down to high five him.

"I'd have to say Phil guys," Joey said in a joking tone.

"Phil?"

"Phil fucking Coulson!"

"Oh the agent?"

"Duh. I mean who doesn't want that bald spot."

Ryou sat happily on the floor by Bakuras legs, listening to his friends laugh and skip from stupid topic to stupid topic. He felt at home and happy for the first time in weeks. _This is going to be a good day_.

u.u

Meanwhile, Tea sat in her room seething. _I'll get them. I'll get every single one of them._

**u.u**

**Ding dong the bitch is gone…or is she? Dun dun dunnnn**

**I had fun writing this! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. **

**Please review and tell me your opinions! I love you all, thank you so much for reading. **

**Have a wonderful day my lovelies ^.^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys c: I got some hate on that last chapter that my characters were really childish and out of character. And that is exactly my point ^.^ What fun Is it to write an AU where the characters are exactly the same? Hehe. If you don't like it, don't read. I know it's not the deepest plot in all of fanfiction history, but the point of this fic is just for fun. So please, enjoy! :D **

**And now…Halloween. **

The next few weeks came and went uneventfully. The group of friends grew closer and closer, if that was even possible. With much frustration of everyone else, Ryou and Bakura _still_ hadn't gotten together. No matter how painfully obvious it is. Yugi was just about ready to shove the two of them in a closet and tell them they couldn't come out until they had their shit together.

"I mean, they hang out all the time. What is their deal?" Marik asked from the couch, lying across Malik's lap.

"They're just painfully oblivious idiots is all." Yami said, sitting on the countertop in the kitchen.

"Hey, you and Yug' _just _got together like, a week ago. You're not one to talk man." Joey snickered. Yami just flipped him off. Yugi laughed, sitting in-between Yami's legs.

"When are they going to get here anyways?" Malik drummed his fingers on the armrest of the couch.

"Agreed. M' bored." Joey whined.

"What. Are they showing up together too?" Marik put his hands over his eyes in frustration.

"Yeah, some concert or something." Yami shrugged. He rested his head on Yugi's shoulder.

"I'm like one thousand percent done with them right now," Marik sighed. After a bit more pointless chatter, the doorbell rang.

"Friggin finally," Yugi hopped off the countertop and trotted over to the door.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Yugi. Sorry we're late," Ryou showed a genuine smile.

"What kind of band has a concert at ten in the morning?" Malik grumbled.

"M83 does," Bakura said, kicking off his shoes.

"Were they any good?" Joey asked.

"Ugh, fabulous." Ryou grinned.

"Yeah yeah, can we leave now?" Marik whined again.

"Impatient." Bakura smirked.

"It's shopping! Of course I'm going to be impatient!"

"It's just shopping for Halloween costumes dude." Yami reminded.

"Not just _any_ Halloween costume Yami. It has to be _the _Halloween costume."

"Agreed. Normally I wouldn't care but…"

"Kaiba said we weren't allowed into the party if we look lame…" Yugi chuckled.

"I'm so excited! Kaiba's parties are always _amazing_. Only the _coolest_ of the coolest will be there."

"Ugh. I don't want to go to that rich boy's stupid party." Joey grumbled. Yami raised an eybrow.

"Also translated as: Please notice me sempai I love you."

"_SHUT UP!"_

"Make me-"

Ryou smiled at the banter of his friends. He was happy that no one made any comment about the fact that Bakura and he were wearing matching band shirts. Of course, Bakura wore it a million times better. He had ripped black jeans with zippers across his thighs. Very distracting pants. Very, _very_ distracting. The two had become very close lately, going to concerts and always hanging out. But of course, both hadn't made any move towards the other.

"Who all is driving?" Joey asked.

"I can," Bakura offered.

"Me too." Malik nodded.

"Alright then, let's roll out autobots. "

"Please don't ever say that again Yami."

t.t

They stepped through the doors of the enormous Halloween store. "Woah…" Joey's eyes wandered through the countless shelves of costumes and props. "This is amazing."

"Where do we start?"

"Hey, sweet horror section…" Malik grinned. Bakura instantly followed him.

"Yugi! Look how cute this is," Marik held up a bunny costume.

"Oh my gosh. It's adorable," Yugi smiled warmly. Ryou raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He was honestly nervous; he hadn't dressed up for Halloween in a couple years. Will he look stupid going along with everyone else? They could pull off any look, but he was so girlish looking he'd probably seem like a child being dragged with them.

As he browsed the rows he thought to himself. _Something spooky? No.. I'll probably scare myself instead of other people. _

He stopped and looked at a group of animal costumes. _Cute? Ugh, I'll definitely look like a girl. _

He walked right past a row of seductive costumes. _That's an automatic no. I absolutely do not have the body for that. _

"Wait Ryou!" Marik tugged Ryou's wrist over to the slutty section.

"Marik. _Absolutely not_." Yugi crossed his arms.

"I know I know, but how _funny_ would it be if the three of us walked out of the dressing room in something like this!" Marik held up a firefighter costume that like _no_ fabric at all.

Yugi suddenly smirked.

"Guys…"

"I'm in."

"But Yugi-"

"Come on! Let's go." Marik grabbed three costumes and pulled the two other boys towards the dressing rooms. Ryou dragged his heels, trying to break free of Marik's grip.

There they spotted Yami, Malik, and Bakura hanging around a wall with various chains and creepy masks. Yugi turned around and waved. "Hey guys! Find anything?"

Marik smirked, "Yep! We'll be right back~."

-.-

Ryou stared at himself in the mirror. _No no no no no nono-_

"If you don't come out we're coming in Ryou!"

"Don't-"

It was too late. Yugi and Marik crawled underneath the door and popped up into his dressing room. They both paused, and then squealed loudly.

"_Oh my goodness Ryou!"_

"You are so cute!"

"Great..." Ryou sighed. The mirror reflected Yugi wearing a vampire costume that had extreme short shorts and lots of chains. It had no shirt and a cape. He looked like a victim of BDSM.

Marik had chosen about the sexiest costume he could find. This happened to be a "Thor" costume. Which was a thong and a cape with some stalkings.

And then there was his costume. Oh dear lord frosty the snowman there was _no way_ he was going out like this.

He was dressed as a fox with a skirt –_yes a skirt- _ that barely covered his ass. To say he was pissed was an understatement. He had a fuzzy hood with ears on it and girders.

"I hate you. I'm taking this off."

"Pleaseeeee. It's just for a joke! Then we'll take it all off. Promise." Yugi flashed him a warm smile. And Ryou instantly sighed.

"But it's a skirt-"

"_But_ you're cute!"

"_Fine._ I hate both of your faces."

"Yay!" Marik unlocked the door and bolted out yelling "Guys! Look at our cute costumes!

Yugi gently grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him along. They walked out to see everyone already gawking at Marik, who was now posing.

Yami's eyes grew to saucers, along with Bakura's. Ryou instantly hid behind Yugi.

"Yugi!" Yami's jaw hung open. "Take that off _right now-_"

"Why?" Yugi tilted his head to the side. "You don't like it?"

Yami sputtered and stumbled over his words. Meanwhile Bakura was trying to coax Ryou out behind Yugi.

"Come on let me see!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

Yugi smirked and walked away, leaving Ryou in the open.

"Oh wow." Joey said, approaching them. "The shota is strong in this one."

"They made me do it!" Ryou's face was like a tomato. _Ugh this is humiliating. I'm so ugly compared to Yugi and Marik. They can at least pull off these forsaken pieces of shit. _

Everyone laughed at Ryou's poor expression. He nervously pulled down his skirt.

"Ryou, you could be a very convincing girl." Joey snickered.

"I'm changing." Ryou deadpanned, and walked away. He knew they were just teasing, but he didn't' want Bakura to see how unbelievably red his face had become. He was a man damn it! A man!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Bakura pulled on his wrist. "I'm sorry for laughing." His voice broke on the last word and began snickering all over again. Ryou huffed and went to change, Marik and Yugi following suit.

_Damn it._ Bakura thought. _He's just so cute it hurts. _

t.t

"Why did we decide to walk again?"

"It's Halloween night darling, we have to walk around in costume!" Marik hooked arms with his boyfriend. Marik had on an Egyptian costume. It showed midriff, as usual, with lots of dangly jewelry and color. Malik was dressed as a pirate. He had a torn up vest along with shorts. He had his hair tied into braids and a pirate hat. Around his waist he slung two fake swords.

"Yeah, it's only a couple blocks away anyways," Yugi smiled. He had decided on being a rag doll. He had mismatched patched up clothes, along with painted stitches all over his arms and face. He had gotten discouraged when Yami said he looked adorable." _But I thought I looked scary!"_ _"Yeah, nice try." _

"I can already hear the music from 'ere," Joey rolled his eyes. "How come that idiot hasn't gotten arrested?"

"Because he's Kaiba, that's why." Yami grumbled.

Joey was wearing a surprising cool looking Loki costume. He was particularly proud of the staff he had to make himself, since the ginormous store they visited happened to not have any. It didn't look that great, but Ryou wasn't about to say anything.

Yami had on a knight costume, complete with a sword that hung from his waist. It had a leather tie up shirt and boots. It included lots of buckles, and took about thirty minutes to get on- with the help of Yugi.

"I haven't been out on Halloween in years." Ryou muttered.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"Well, moving around from place to place…"

"Oh. I bet it was hard to keep friends huh," Yugi gave him a friendly smile.

"Trick or treating isn't any fun by yourself!" Marik gasped. "Well good thing you have us."

"Yeah, good thing," Ryou smiled. He was struggling horribly. He simply could not keep his eyes off of Bakura's _stupid stupid hot _costume. It was perfect. He was actually quite jealous. He was dressed punk rock with skin tight jeans that had patches and stitching all over it. He had buckled up combat boots and tied a bandana around his thigh. He had buckles that crossed over his sides and his shirt was a torn up band tee that showed his _freaking abs holy cheese. _The trench coat he wore over it was quite gorgeous actually. The amount of piercings Bakura already had just made it more perfect. To complete the look, Ryou had gone over to base house the night before to dye Bakura's hair.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yeah, I hear you're good at doing hair anyways. I know you dye Marik's all the time. _

"_Alright…Well like you asked, I brought all the different color I had lying around. What do you want to do?"_

"_I actually don't know. Surprise me? I guess." _

"_Wha…but I don't know what to do?"_

_Bakura had turned around and smiled. "I trust you." _

So Ryou had spent three hours dying individual strands of hair bright red and black and left his natural white as a base. Bakura was absolutely ecstatic over how it looked, and gave Ryou a bone crushing hug that about made his heart explode.

Now, as the group walked in the dark, his hair glowed under the street lamps. He could help but admire his work. Of course, it was all Bakura that pulled it off.

As they neared Kaiba's mansion, Ryou began to pull nervously at his costume. _Do I look weird?_  
Ryou had gone with a ninja costume. It was absolutely skin tight, but this was better than anything Marik had kept picking out for him. His legs were wrapped in a black material that stopped at a belt that hung low on his waist. The shirt he had wrapped around him all the way to his wrists. He had grey wrapping around his hands and a scarf that he could pull over his nose. He had lots of buckles around his his arms and chest.

"You look really good by the way."

Ryou's head snapped up and made eye contact with Bakura "Wha-"

"Doesn't he!" Marik joined in. "Those pants make him look like he has legs for days-"

"Guys…." Ryou flushed.

Bakura simply smiled.

t.t

As expected, Kaiba's party was _amazing._ The entire house was decorated like a haunted mansion. Tons upon tons of people flooded the house dressed in everything from sexy superheroes to gothic vampires to funny costumes like a banana.

"Woah…" Joey smirked as a girl in a slutty cat costume walked by.

"Gotta love Halloween," Yami sighed.

"I _love_ Halloween." Marik jumped up and down. "Malik! Let's go bob for apples! I can hold my breath for a really long time so- oh, you already knew that-"

"Eeew." Bakura made a face. Yami just snickered.

As they wandered around the house, the group split off. Some saw riends or activities that they wanted to join, and others went off to dance. Ryou soon found himself awkwardly alone. _I was hoping this wouldn't happen_. He grabbed a cup of fruit punch and sat down at an open chair. There were people literally _everywhere_. He was starting to feel a bit nervous. Suddenly he felt a presence next to him.

"Where are your friends?"

Ryou jumped when he noticed Kaiba sitting next to him. He was dressed as a gangster. Not _that_ kind of gangster. Like the mob, in a well-tailored striped suit and hat. It was actually quite fitting.

"Aren't they your friends too?"

"I have lots of friends," Kaiba said monotone.

Ryou smiled, "I can tell." He continued to sit silently. _Is Kaiba really sitting with me to make me feel better? _

"Go do something. Don't just sit here. You're depressing me." _Oh. _

"U-umm.."

Suddenly Kaiba grinned. "So that mutt came as Loki? I was half expecting him to be dressed as a dog."

Ryou giggled. He spotted Joey dancing with a group of people he didn't recognize. Kaiba stood up before once again making the motion with his hand to go do something. He then walked purposefully towards Joey.

_But I don't know any of these people and all my friends have left me. _Ryou sighed. _Maybe I should leave…_

Again he was startled by a hand popping right into his vision. "There you are."

"B-Baku-"

"I've been looking all over for you." Bakura's features softened. "Come dance with me."

Ryou's eyes widened. "N-no thank you-."

"Every single time we go to a concert you_ weasel_ your way out of dancing with me. So come on, you owe me," Bakura smirked.

Ryou fought the urge to shake. "Bakura i… I can't dance."

"So?"

"But-"

Bakura sighed. He grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him up. He dragged him right into the middle of a group of people.

"What do I do?" Ryou said meekly.

"Just follow, okay?" Bakura put his hands on Ryous hips and directed him. At first he was clumsy, just following whatever Bakura told him to do. He didn't think he could turn any redder. With the change of the song Ryou started to get better. A Crystal Castles song began to play and they both lost themselves with the music. He slipped his arms around Bakuras back and giggled. He couldn't help but notice a group of people pointing at them from the side. He decided to ignore them.

"See? You're doing awesome." Bakuras hands wandered lower over his legs and back up to his waist. Ryou thought he was going to die from the close proximity. Their noses were almost touching, and he could feel his legs about to give out from underneath him. _Oh my gosh is he going to kiss me. _

Ryou's eyes widened. _Please kiss me._

As if Bakura could read his mind, silently he leaned his face closer just a few more inches, and met his lips. The people around them continued to dance to the loud music, but they didn't notice. Bakura pulled away chastely, and gaged Ryou's reaction. Ryou was breathing heavily, and his face was completely red-as usual. "Bakura-"

He was cut off by Bakura's lips again. "_I can't stand it anymore. He's too perfect." _Bakura thought. Ryou kissed back this time, not really knowing what he was doing, but, he was willing to learn. This time, Ryou pulled back for air.

"Do you need something to drink?" Bakura asked.

"Um…yes plea-"

"I'll be right back."

_Whats with everyone cutting my off today… _Ryou watched Bakura weave his way out of the crowd. He suddenly felt very self-conscious being in the middle of the room. He made his way to the corner to sit down and catch his breath. _What was that…_ He absent mindedly touched his lips. _He kissed me and then just left me._ His heart wouldn't calm down though. It felt like an animal was trying to escape from his chest. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

t.t

Meanwhile Bakura was at the punch bar trying to get ahold of himself.

_I fucked up. I fucked up bad. I promised myself I wouldn't do anything he didn't want and I fucked up._ He poured two glasses of punch that he could already tell was spiked from the smell. He dumped one cup back in and instead grabbed water. _Ugh what if he's pissed at me. _ He turned and went to find Ryou within the mansion.

t.t

As Ryou sat against the wall he became more and more aware of the talking and gossiping around him.

"_What a faggot."_

"_Wow did you see that? Right in the middle of the dance floor."_

"_The other guy was really hot though…"_

"_I bet the little kid made a move on him."_

"_Hahaha, wow he's such a fag,"_

"_Hahaha!" _

Ryou wanted to blend into the floor. Where was Bakura? He couldn't stand to be in this room anymore. He angrily stood up and marched towards what he _thought_ was the front door. After slipping through the crowd, he pushed open the giant door and was happily met by the fresh air. It was starting to become very warm in there. He sat down on the grass of the front lawn and took a deep sigh.

_My life is a mess. _

He absent mindedly pulled at the grass below him as he listened to the music and chatter that flowed from the house.

t.t

_Where on earth is he?!_ Bakura was beginning to panic. The house was big but it couldn't be _that _big. Could it? Bakura had been looking for fifteen minutes now and still no sign of the little ninja. He spotted a couple people from school standing by a T.V where others were playing xBox. He decided to ask them.

"Hey, have you seen Ryou? Short kid, white hair. Dressed like a ninja." Bakura asked gruffly.

"Hahaha, hey Bakura love. You look hot~" A girl in an angel costume slurred. _Okay. Way too much punch for that slut. _

"Have you seen him?" Bakura turned and asked the guys next to her. _Ugh. These guys are from that stupid gang that thinks they run the school. _

"You mean the little fag that kissed you? Yeah man. He ran outside. Don't need to worry about him anymore-"

The man was cut off by Bakura's fist connecting with his face.

"What the fuck man!" He yelled from the floor. Bakura was seething. Another guy went up and shoved at Bakura's shoulders, who shoved back. _I'm going to kill these guys! _

Malik, who was dancing with Marik in the corner of the room, noticed the fight and within seconds was at his side. Malik promptly punched a guy off of Bakura and asked, "Why?"

"He called Ryou a fag." Bakura paused.

"Okay." Malik nodded, understanding. He turned and round housed another groupie into the floor.

t.t

Ryou was finally calm. He was looking up at the night sky, when he heard screaming coming from the house. _What on earth? _

"Bakura! Kick his ass!"

His eyes widened. _Bakura! _ He got up and dashed into the house. He pushed into the house to see a crowd around the fight.

"Bakura, stop!" Ryou yelled. Bakura turned and looked at him, but got punched squarely in the jaw. Ryou gasped. Cheering and yelling drowned out Ryou and Marik's attempts at breaking up the fight. But Marik was cheering on Malik more than he was trying to stop him.

Suddenly, the music stopped and a voice yelled, "_Enough." _The fight paused, and the house went silent. Kaiba was livid. He crossed his arms. "All of you. _Out._ Now."

"But-"

"_Now. _That means you too Bakura. Out of my house." One could see steam literally pouring out of Kaiba's ears.

Bakura and Marik sent death glares at the gang, and then walked out. Ryou and Marik shared a look before following them out.

t.t

The four sat around a table at McDonalds quietly.

"I'm sorry I got you guys kicked out…" Bakura finally mumbled after what felt like an eternity. The thick air suddenly lifted.

Marik cackled, "Are you kidding me? That was literally the best thing ever. Totally worth it. I hate those guys."

"Thank you Bakura." Ryou said smiling.

"For what..?" Bakura tilted his head.

Ryou just smiled _You know what._ Bakura grinned and hooked his foot around Ryou's ankle underneath the table. He sent Ryou a look _We'll talk tomorrow. _

Marik and Malik shrugged off the weird eye sex of the two and continued to eat.

t.t

"Yami is calling…."

"Put it on speaker."

"Hello?"

"_You stupid motherfuckers got kicked out of Kaiba's party!?" _

"…yes?"

"_Assholes! Where the hell are you?"_

"…_.McDonalds."_

"_Bitches we're coming and you better have a great ass explanation for making us look all over Narnia for your sorry asses." _

"Yes sir."

**Oh my goodness that one was sooo long o: Sorry for making you guys wait! Once again, I don't own anything.**

**Please review and let me know what was good and what you'd like to see c: **


	9. Chapter 9

Light streamed through the cracks of Ryou's curtains, lighting up specks of his room. He groaned and rolled over, pressing his face into his pillow. _What time is it?_ He rolled back over and squinted at the light from his phone. _It's one pm? Jeez…what time did I get to bed?_ He collapsed onto his back and stared into the ceiling. He began to drift back asleep as he replayed the events of the party in his mind. He felt his eyes growing heavy.

Suddenly he bolted up in his bead, covering his mouth with his hand. _Oh my gosh! I kissed Bakura last night! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh how did I forget? _ He felt the need to pace back and forth in his room. He kicked his legs over the side of his bed and held his head in his hands. _Did he mean it? Or was that just like, a one-time thing. What am I supposed to do?! _

He was torn out of his thoughts when his ringtone began to play. The theme song from his favorite anime blasted the room, and he jumped. _What if that's Bakura!_ He bolted across his bed and reached for his phone.

"H-hello!" Ryou panted into the phone.

"Ryou? How are you?"

Ryou felt his blood turn cold. His gaze hardened, and he sat back into his bed.

"Hey dad."

t.t

"Yugi I'm worried."

Marik sat with Yugi in the game shop helping him finish up some last minute chores.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's not me, It's Ryou…"

Yugi put down the box of old board games on the counter top.

"Is Ryou okay?"

"I don't know. I called Ryou to invite him to come rollerblading with us, and he sounded really upset. He said no and then like, immediately hung up on me!" Marik put his arms up in the air.

"Maybe we should stop by his house, just to make sure he's okay?" Yugi suggested.

"Sounds good to me man." Marik picked up a board game with dust covered in it from head to toe. "Ew…"

t.t

Ryou stood in the shower letting the hot water run down his frame. He was too caught up in his thoughts to care about preserving water.

_Why is he even coming to visit? _ _I know he doesn't care. Everything works out so much better when he's not around. _

He shuddered when he ran his thumb over an ugly scar on his hip. He leaned up against the cold shower wall. _I don't want to see him! _ _He's only coming to visit because it's convenient for him. _ He slid down the wall and sat, the spray of water still pelting him.

t.t

"Is he home?"

"Should be… _Ryou open the damn door!"_ Marik shouted. Yugi sighed and pinched his nose.

They were both surprised when the door swung open, Ryou standing in a pair of sweatpants and a flannel. His hair was dripping wet and he looked very disheveled.

"Did we disrupt your shower? I'm sorry." Yugi grabbed Marik's shirt, keeping him from pushing himself into Ryou's home.

"No, no. Its um..it's okay. Why are you guys uh...here?" Ryou bit his lip.

"You sounded awful on the phone and we wanted to check on you!" Marik tore out of Yugi's grip and crushed Ryou into a hug. Ryou's eyes went wide and he softly hugged him back.

"I-I'm okay-" Ryou stopped when he saw the look of disbelief Yugi was giving him. He sighed. "Come on in."

The two stepped in and sat on the big fluffy couch. "So what's wrong?"

Ryou sat down and covered his eyes. _Might as well get to the point._ "My dad's coming to visit."

Marik blinked. "Is that bad?"

"Were uh…not really on great speaking terms, really."

"How long is he staying?"

"I think a week."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Nothing. It's his house I guess."

"You're just gunna let him come back into your life after he hasn't even called you once since you moved in?" Yugi huffed.

"There's really nothing I can do but try to get along with him while he's here…" Ryou tucked his legs in and wrapped his arms around them.

Marik raised an eybrow. "That's not all that's bugging you huh."

Ryou looked up, and his face instantly turned red. Yugi and Marik shared a knowing look. "Come on, spill."

Ryou sighed. "Last night at the party…Bakura kissed me." He held his hands in front of his face.

Marik squealed, "Really! Are you guys together now? Finally oh my gosh-"

"No, no. We haven't really talked about it or anything...I don't know what's going on." Ryou sighed. _Ugh if my dad finds out I'm gay he'll probably kill me._

"Then hurry up and call him! Goodness you're slow."

"I can't, I don't know what to say." Ryou's face was the color of his shirt. "What if he didn't mean it."

"I'm sure he did. He seems to really like you." Marik grinned.

"Tomorrow everyone is hanging out at the park right? Just talk to him then," Yugi suggested.

"Yeah, we'll make sure you guys get the opportunity to talk," Marik smiled.

"Thanks guys," Ryou smiled back.

"When does your old man get here?"

"Tomorrow I think."

"Wow! He sure does give you a lot of time." Marik rolled his eyes. "Sounds like an ass."

"He's trying. I know he's trying." Ryou strained to see his father's point of view.

"Trying is different than doing, Ryou." Yugi smiled. He just nodded in reply.

t.t

Everyone sat in their typical circle formation at the park. The weather was sunny, so they all took shelter in the shade of an enormous tree. The grass was perfectly green, and the field of the park was empty except for the occasional family or old couple. Joey was building bottle rockets with Yami, while everyone else continued to fill balloons with paint. Of course it was all Malik and Bakura's idea.

"Hey, I couldn't throw one of you out without the other. It would have made the fight worse than it already was," Kaiba defended.

"That's bullshit. They were the ones who started it. You should have thrown _them_ out-"

"You_ did_ make the first punch Bakura."

"Shut up nobody asked you." He huffed. A paint balloon splattered all over his hands when he grasped it too hard. He glared at Joey and Yami for laughing.

Ryou tried to hide his snicker. His attention was drawn to a cute puppy being walked on a leash by a couple.

"I wonder if dogs think in a language or the sounds they make?"

"Joey, you're a fucking idiot."

"Hey, it's a legitimate question!"

"And you're a legitimate moron."

"Kaiba I swear to-"

Yugi spoke up, "What if all dogs think we're the animals, making weird noises and walking on two feet."

Ryou spoke in a sophisticated voice, "Day thirty five with the humans; the species began to do a ritual called 'twerking' when a melody filled the room. I believe it is some sort of mating dance."

Everyone laughed and went along with Ryou's joke.

"Shh! Guys..do you hear that?" Malik shushed.

"No…?" Joey questioned.

"I think that's…the sound of how mentally retarded you all are."

"When I die Malik, I'm going to fucking haunt the shit out of you." Bakura retorted. Ryou shifted next to Bakura and zoned out of the conversation, just staring at the scenery around him. _Dad said he's driving in today. _He suddenly joined the conversation again when he heard laughing.

"So did you guys see Miley Cyrus's new music video?"

"I can just imagine her dad off to the side wondering where he went wrong." Kaiba muttered.

"Dang flabbit Miley." Yami sighed.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, we can't slut shame Miley Cyrus. I'm pretty sure there's like, bad voodoo for that or something," Yugi interjected.

"No slut shaming here, if I had her body I would wanna walk around naked too." Joey shrugged.

"Agreed."

"Eh, its alright." Marik shrugged. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm more fabulous, but, you know, whatever."

"You can't be serious."

"I am seriously serious. My milkshake brings _all_ the boys to the yard."

"So are we ready to start this paint war or what?" Ryou grinned.

"Hell yeah!"

t.t

Ryou stood next to Bakura by the fountain in the park. He watched him attempt to get the paint off of his face.

"Bakura, I don't think its gunna work."

"I'm getting this shit out of my mouth. I don't feel like dying today," Bakura gurgled with the fountain water and spat it out in the bushes.

Ryou cringed, "I'm pretty sure you're going to get like, an STD that way."

Bakura shrugged him off and continued to scrub pink paint off his face. Ryou sat on the edge of the fountain, and looked at his own clothes. He was soaked from head to toe in an assortment of colors. His hair was sticking up in weird places but he couldn't find the will to care. He stared off at the group in the distance. They were still wrestling and launching bottle rockets at each other.

"So…" Ryou began. He felt his heart begin to pound. _Should I bring up the kiss? Oh goodness, I don't know what to do._

Bakura leaned up and sat down next to Ryou. "So."

"U-umm…" Ryou stuttered. He took a deep breath, now or never. "So last night…"

Bakura looked at him, understanding what he was trying to say. He sighed. "I'm sorry Ryou."

His eyes widened. _Sorry! Sorry?_

"I just kissed you, and didn't ask what you wanted. If you want to just be friends or whatever, that's alright with me." Bakura kept a cool air about him. He kicked out his legs in front of him.

Ryou didn't know how to respond.

"N-no I..It wasn't…"

Bakura turned and looked at him.

"It wasn't um…" he coughed. "unwelcome, at all."

Bakura grinned, and then looked away, not wanting Ryou to see how happy he really was.

"Good."

Ryou thought he was going to die when Bakura calmly linked his fingers with his.

"Go out with me this Friday?"

"Of course."

t.t

Ryou walked the road back to his home. He was too happy to care about all the weird looks he was getting. He knew he looked like a gay parade threw up on him, but he had a date with Bakura on Friday!

_Even though he looks demeaning, he's so patient with me._ Ryou continued to muse to himself. He felt his good mood dissipate when he opened the front door to his house.

"Ryou?"

t.t

"What on earth happened to you?" Ryou's father was standing in the middle of the home. It looked like he had been wandering around looking at everything. He was a middle aged man, with white hair just like Ryou's, but it was somewhat well kept. He came rushing over to Ryou's side, who shut the door and locked it.

When his father reached for him, Ryou involuntarily flinched. He felt terrible when he saw the guilty look on his father's face. He backed up a few paces. "What-"

"I had a paint war with some friends." Ryou said softly.

"Friends? That's uh..that's wonderful then." His father nodded.

Ryou began to peel off his shirt and pants. He walked into the laundry room and put them in the washing machine.

He heard his father's voice from the living room, "You've done a wonderful job of keeping this place clean. But I shouldn't have expected any less from you. You are so responsible."

Ryou felt the urge to roll his eyes. "Well, I've gotten used to it by now." All he heard was silence from the other room.

"So um…When you're done with that shower, how about we go watch a movie."

Ryou just shrugged. "Alright."

t.t

The next few days passed uneventfully as Ryou continued to attend school. The two did not communicate much more than was needed. It was very awkward and forced. His father didn't really know how to approach him, and Ryou didn't know what to say. _What am I supposed to talk about with a man I've spoken probably three sentenced to in the last few years. _ The only thing he had to look forward to was his date with Bakura on Friday.

"Hey, welcome home."

"I'm not staying for long. I promised my friend I would help him run his game shop." Ryou muttered.

"Oh…um, okay. Well, when you get home how do you feel about going out to eat?"

Ryou got random ping of nervousness, but calmed himself down. "Y-yeah. Okay." Ryou then walked out the door again.

His father's phone rang from a text message. He picked it up and sighed to himself. "Aw man…Ryou is really going to hate me now."

t.t

"So you and Ryou~"

"Shut up Marik."

"I'm just so excited! What are you going to wear? What are you going to do?" Marik continued to pester Bakura.

"We're going to go eat and then go to the beach or something. I don't know, get out of my face." Bakura tried to keep Marik at arm's length.

"Aw! That's so cute! You never took any of your other dates out! Let alone the beach~. You must really like him huh." Marik was practically sitting in Bakura's lap.

"You have three seconds Marik."

"Well, all your other girlfriends and boyfriends were real bitches-"

"Three."

"Remember the one who was obsessed with toothpaste!"

"Two."

"I think you should wear those pants that make your butt look really goo-"

"Malik!"

"I got it." Malik came in, and swept Marik off of Bakura with one arm. Marik continued to ramble as Malik carried him away.

"Be careful with Ryou he's a cute little snowflake and I don't want you to ruin him like you did that one gu-"

Malik slammed the door shut. Bakura sighed and rubbed his temples.

t.t

Ryou double and triple checked his reflection. He was so nervous he could die. He's hung out so many times with Bakura, but for some reason this was eating at his nerves. His reflection showed grey jeans tucked into brown ankle boots. He had a shirt with little faded out boats on it, buttoned up to his collar, along with a casual sweater. When he walked out into his living room, his father said, "Wow, you look nice. Going on a date?"

He could hear his father's joking tone, but he instantly blushed. "U-um-"

"I'm just kidding. Have fun with your friends." His father turned back to his computer. Ryou sighed with relief and walked out his front door to an awaiting Bakura. He opened the door to the passenger side of the car and slid in.

"Hi."

"Hey Ryou. You ready?"

"Yup! Let's go," Ryou gave a heartwarming smile. _Damn he looks good._

Bakura began to drive and Ryou took the opportunity to observe his entire outfit. He wore tight black cargo like pants that had zippers that ran right down the front of his legs. He had a grey zip up hoodie over a red plaid flannel.

"So what restaurant are we going to?" Ryou said excitedly.

"A little bar that is run by one of my friends. The outside looks ghetto but it's like a second home."

"Sounds great to me then," Ryou smiled.

Bakura began to chuckle, "I had to tell Marik a completely different place across town, because I'm pretty sure he would have followed us."

Ryou began to laugh. "Just Marik? He would have dragged along everyone."

Bakura snorted, "That brat wouldn't leave me alone."

"He has good intentions," Ryou laughed.

t.t

They parked in an alley way and walked over to the side door of a small building. He felt a bit nervous, so he kept especially close to Bakura. Bakura noticed, and quietly took his hand in his. Ryou tried his hardest not to grin like an idiot. As they walked in, he looked around at the small restaurant. It had old tables and booths, along with memorabilia that scattered all around the walls. Band posters, guitars, albums. There were lights strung around the walls and a small stage where a man was preforming with a guitar. It was a comfortable setting.

"Bakura!"

"Hey Cap. How's it going?"

Bakura greeted a tall man behind the bar. He had piercings all around his ears and a septum ring. He had tattooed sleeves, but gave off a friendly demeanor.

"Pretty good, pretty good. Business has actually begun to pick up, surprisingly. Who's your date?"

"Hi, I'm Ryou." He gave his best smile. Cap held out his hand and Ryou shook it.

"Hello Ryou, the name's Captain." _That's a cool name._ Captain turned to Bakura and grinned, "He's pretty adorable. Where'd you find this one?"

Ryou felt his face turn a couple shades darker.

"School, surprisingly. Never thought I'd meet anyone in that hell-hole."

"I feel you man. Just wait till you get to college." Captain returned behind the bar. "Well, make yourselves comfortable."

"We're going to go upstairs." Bakura said, tugging on Ryou's hand.

"Alright dude. I'll send Krista up in a second."

Ryou followed Bakura up the dark stairs, into a small room that had only a couple tables around. There was a giant window that overlooked the city.

"Wow…" Ryou said as he sat down.

"I used to come here a lot." Bakura said, sitting across from Ryou.

"I could see why. It's really cool." Ryou looked around the room as he spoke.

"Capt helped me through a lot of shit man." Bakura shook his head.

"He seems really nice," Ryou grinned.

The two continued to chat about random topics. There weren't any awkward silences, the conversation just flowed easily. Ryou was so happy he felt like his heart was going to just give up and stop. When they got their food, Bakura asked a particular question.

"So Marik said your Dad was staying with you?"

Ryou froze. He had completely forgotten.

"Um…yeah…" Ryou looked away out into the window.

"He said you guys just don't get along because he's never around." Ryou held his breath. "I don't think that's it." Ryou turned and looked Bakura in the eyes. Bakura was staring at him with his full attention. A look meant to say that if Ryou didn't want to talk about it, he didn't have to. Ryou sighed.

"No. Not really."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Bakura asked, trying to be patient.

Ryou paused, and then smiled. "Are we going somewhere after this?"

Bakura had a look of surprise. "Um… I thought we could go walk down on the sand."

Ryou nodded, "I'll tell you then…only if you tell me about your family."

Bakura's eyes widened, and then smiled. "Deal."

t.t

The rest of their meal went by simply. They talked about music with Captain and then left after a bone crushing hug from the manager. As they drove Bakura told Ryou all about his family. How they were rich and prestigious, and he was always just a problem child. He told Ryou all about how he started drugs and drinking just to rebel. He told the story of how he met Marik and Malik.

When they reached the sand, Ryou took off his shoes, and Bakura followed suit. They threw them in the car and then proceeded to walk hand in hand along the ocean. It was dark, being lit only by street lamps down the road.

" I can't believe you ran away at such a young age."

"Well, me and Marik. It was so stupid; we literally slept on a park bench together for three days."

Ryou giggled.

"What about you? Why do you hate your dad so much Ryou?"

Ryou's breath caught. He didn't know what to say.

Bakura sighed at his uneasiness. He sat down on the sand, and pulled Ryou to sit right next to him. "I know so much about you Ryou."

He looked up and met Bakura's gaze.

" I know your favorite color is grey, I know you love action movies and I know how you wrinkle your nose whenever you lie. I know that when you get into a book you can't stop until you've finished. You close your eyes whenever your favorite part of a song comes in, and you always eat frosted flakes for dinner if you can't find anything else. You hate high pitched noises and you've never dyed your hair even though you're so good at it. This past year we've spent so much time together. Ryou I _know_ you."

His eyes widened as he listened to Bakura list off things with ease. He eased his fingers through the sand underneath him nervously.

"So you shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything…okay?" Bakura's stare went straight through Ryou's soul.

He finally sighed and looked out into the sea.

"It used to be the four of us. My dad was always on business trips, per usual. So really it was the three of us."

Bakura nodded.

"When my mother and sister died in that car crash…" Ryou told the story in a calm voice. "My dad wasn't himself anymore. He didn't know what to do, because we hardly ever spoke as it was. My mother was always the mediator between us. But with her death…" Ryou stopped to breathe. "He became very violent."

Ryou could feel Bakura tense beside him. "Did he hurt you?" Bakura's voice sounded darker than usual.

"Yes." Ryou said calmly. "I think it was because he was angry. Angry at the other driver, and angry at himself. He started to drink a lot. I was just kinda there."

"That _doesn't_ mean that he can just-"

"People started to notice the bruises. So we had to move. My dad got more and more into work, mostly, I think, to get away from me. I don't think he liked hurting me." Ryou sighed. "So we moved a lot. He would stick me in a home and then leave. I think he was trying to get himself straight. He didn't really know how to take care of a kid, it was all my mom. I learned quickly though."

Bakura pulled Ryou into his side. "And now he's here to _visit_ you."

"Well…yeah. I know he feels awful for everything. He's told me before. It's just…awkward."

"I can't blame you. Do you want to stay with me while he's here?"

"No, he's leaving tomorrow."

"I thought he was staying the whole week?" Bakura turned to look at Ryou curled up at his side.

"Yeah, something came up at work."

Bakura sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not anything you have to apologize for."

Bakura nuzzled the top of Ryou's head, "I know, but I'm sorry."

"I think it's getting better. It will just take time."

"You're too fucking mature for your age."

Ryou laughed heartily, and Bakura decided that he wanted to hear that sound forever. He leaned down and lightly touched Ryou's lips with his own.

t.t

"_Bakurabakurabakura _how did it go! Did you guys kiss? Did you guys fuck? Oh my gosh what did he wear? I bet he looked fabulous I mean his legs are seriously the best thing to happen to humanity-"

"Marik I'm seriously going to kill you with this spoon if you don't shut up right now."

"Alright alright…"

…

"_Malik! Bakura is such a softie he's like a little teddy bear did you see how he kissed him goodbye oh my goodness-_"

"_MARIK."_

**And theres another chapter c: i've been sick so took the opportunity to write two this week. I hope you guys liked it! :D I make up Ryou's backstory, i thought it would be best for me to answer some questions about Ryou's past. **

**Please review! It makes me so happy like you have no idea. **

**Tell me what you'd like to see and i'll write it ;D **

**ps-sorry for any spelling errors i love you**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything**

It was Art class again, which really meant free period. Instead of pushing all the desks in a circle, they decided to go for a walk. The group of seven walked past the sleeping teacher and wandered into the hallway towards the stairs that led to the roof of the school. Kaiba held open the door as everyone piled into the empty area. _Wow. I've never been up here._ Ryou looked around at the flat roof top of the school.

"Ahhh, this is better." Marik collapsed against the railing onto the ground. Malik sat next to him only to have Marik then place his head in his lap.

"Agreed. It's so crowded in there." Yugi sat next to Yami.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Valentine chick had invited 'er entire clique into the room." Joey muttered. He squinted against the sun beaming into his eyes. It made his hair shine a bit blonder than usual. Ryou noticed Kaiba staring.

"Clique? Those were college kids." Kaiba looked away and leaned up against the railing. "I know every name at this school."

"You're weird."

"It's efficient."

"Still weird."

"Has anyone seen Bakura?" Ryou asked suddenly. _I haven't seen him since this morning_.

Marik blinked, "I don't know. He's _your_ boyfrien-"

As if on cue, the door to the roof slammed open and revealed a disheveled and panting Bakura. His arms were full.

"Speak of the devil..." Malik grinned.

Bakura stomped over to the middle of the group and dumped about twenty wrapped burritos onto the ground.

"Merry fucking Christmas."

"Damn Bakura…" Yami raised his eyebrows at the pile of food.

"The hell did you do now?" Kaiba said, still slouched against the railing.

"Fucking bitch ass bitch." Bakura grumbled and sat next to Ryou.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked gently. He rested his hand on Bakura's leg.

"No. That fuck-tard lunch lady took away my phone. So I took _all her fucking burritos."_ Bakura crossed his arms in frustration.

Everyone instantly started laughing. Joey and Malik started eating from the pile.

"Ugh, you could have at least chosen something good to steal. Those things are toxic waste." Marik scrunched up his nose.

"It was that or the meat loaf." Bakura mumbled, now somewhat calmer.

"Ey, ya don't seh m' complainin," Joey spoke with his mouth full. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"You know what's really disgusting?" Yami said, taking a bite out of his burrito. "Mustard."

"What the hell have you been snorting off the bathroom floor? Mustard is awesome." Malik rose his eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me? That shit is like, Satan's piss. Lucifer takes one giant ass piss and sells it to stupid people like you." Yami exclaimed.

"I don't think mustard is _that_ bad," Yugi said politely.

"We'll talk about this when we get home."

"You are all ridiculous."

"Hey _Seto_, you're not one to talk. I heard about your recent changes at Kaiba Corp," Marik had an evil grin on his face.

Kaiba showed a look of shock on his face, and then a look of disgust. "Interns…" He muttered to himself.

"Wait, what happened?" Ryou asked.

Marik and Malik started laughing hysterically.

"Okay so," Marik said, once he had his breath. "Beef Jerky is officially banned from Kaiba Corp property." He giggled.

"Not a fan of dried meat?"

"No, I just don't like it fucking upchucked all over my desk," Kaiba face palmed.

"That's disgusting," Joey shivered.

"Aww," Ryou sighed. "That poor intern must have been sick or something. You shouldn't have been so hard on him."

"Ryou. I can _never _wear that jacket ever again. I have to _burn _it now," Kaiba moaned. Marik and Yugi giggled.

"So how _do _you like your meat Kaiba?"

"Shut the fuck up."

More giggling ensued. After a short silence Yugi leaned back and closed his eyes as he said, "Hey guys. If you found out that you had two days to live, what would you spend those two days doing?"

"I'd kill the lunch lady."

"_Bakura_."

"Hey, if I'm going down, she's going down with me."

"Hehe, going down."

"_Really_ Marik. _Really?_"

"Hey man, you said it, not me."

"I would probably just spend the two days watching T.V or some shit," Joey shrugged.

"I would carve my face into the moon." Marik laughed evilly. "Then you guys would be forced to remember me _forever_!"

"I think it's impossible to forget you, Marik." Kaiba rubbed his temples.

"How sweet of you!"

"That wasn't a compliment."

"How sweet of you!"

"Ugh."

"Hey, so guys, I was thinking-" Joey started.

"Careful, I hear that's dangerous."

"Suck a dick Yami."

"You first _wheeler."_

"_Anyways_." Joey hissed. "I was thinking we should go down to the new club that just opened. I hear its real cool."

"So tell me genius, how are we going to get in?" Marik rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…we're still in highschool." Yugi stated.

"I can get us in." Malik grinned.

"_NO."_ Everyone said simultaneously. Malik held up his hands in defense.

"I could get you in if you really wanted." Kabia said nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"I'm _Seto Kaiba_. They'll let us in."

"Jesus take the wheel. I'm in the presence of _Seto Kaiba!_" Bakura said dramatically. Ryou tugged on his hair teasingly. In turn Bakura poked at Ryou's side, who then squealed.

t.t

Not only was Kaiba able to get all eight of them inside, he was able to convince the owner to get a private room at the top of the club.

"_Kaiba got us a pimp room!_"

"Marik, it's not a pimp room."

"Yes it is! This is where the pimp would sit with his bitches!" Marik pointed to the couch. He then ran over to the door. The music from the club blasted from below them. "And this is where the pimp's body guards would stand!"

Ryou looked over the railing in the room to see the club of dancing people below them. There was a DJ, and lights flashing everywhere.

Joey walked over to where there was a T.V. and a mini fridge. "Sweet. A stocked fridge." Joey started handing out drinks to everyone.

Yugi and Ryou shared a look. "So I guess we're going to be the designated drivers then huh?" _Alcohol isn't really my thing. _Ryou looked over at everyone who had already started to drink.

t.t

After a bit of dancing and wandering around the club, the group met up again at the quote, 'pimp room'. They somehow ended up playing different drinking games, this one being never have I ever.

"Never have I ever given a blow job." Kaiba internally grinned.

Bakura, Yami and Malik grumbled as they took a drink. Marik just smirked and chugged half of his beer.

"Sluts." Joey teased.

"Alright, my turn." Yugi said. "Never have I ever skinny dipped."

"Fuck my life." Bakura grumbled. "We are going to be so hammered," Malik laughed as he took another swig.

Joey also took a drink.

"Never have I ever had a threesome!" Marik grinned.

"Seriously fuck my life right now." Bakura growled and he took _another_ drink. _Wow…Bakura has been with so many people._ Ryou couldn't help but think about how insignificant he was compared to all the different people Bakura has dated.

"Wow! Really Bakura? Who?" Marik bounced in his seat.

"Do you remember the twins from freshman year?"

"The Australian ones?"

"Yup."

"Holy shit." Yami's jaw dropped.

"You lucky bitch." Malik hissed. Ryou looked away, feeling a bit shameful.

"Alrigh'. My turn. Never have I ever gone to jail."

Nobody flinched when Bakura and Malik took a drink, but gasped when Kaiba did.

"Are you _serious?"_ Yugi awed.

"Yeah. Way before I got the company or anything." Kaiba shifted. "Let's keep playing."

"What did you get arrested for!"

"None of your business."

"Fine." Yami huffed. "Never have I ever been a bottom."

Marik took swig, along with Yugi, who took a drink of his soda. Ryou almost died at the look on Yami's face.

"_What! Who else have you been with!" _ He panicked.

"U-um,"

Everyone was nearly bent over laughing. Yami got up and dragged Yugi out of the room.

"Well there goes that game." Malik snickered.

"Let's keep going! Never have I ever…."

t.t

The only people in the room now were Bakura and Ryou. Ryou was petting Bakura's head that was in his lap. Everyone else had left to go dancing downstairs.

"How are you not dead right now?"

"I have a high alcohol tolerance."

"Obviously. How many drinks have you even had?" Ryou sighed.

"I lost count. I think I might be," Bakura paused. "a little drunk."

Ryou giggled, "A little?"

"Yeah, just a little."

After a moment of silence Bakura spoke up again. "So plot twist; Yugi is actually _experienced."_

Ryou broke out laughing. "I know. Yami is having an absolute fit." He continued to thread his fingers through Bakura's hair. _He's so soft. Like a puppy. _

"Mmm." Bakura suddenly sat up next to Ryou. He then pulled the smaller into his lap with little resistance.

"What-"

Bakura put his face into Ryou's neck. "You smell really good."

"And you smell drunk." _I really should be getting everyone back home…_

"I'm fine." Bakura said. Ryou looked into his eyes. They were dilated, and his hair was sticking out in weird places like usual. They were nose to nose, and Ryou was now straddling his lap so he could balance himself.

"Umm…"

Bakura then leaned in a kissed him roughly. It was harder and faster than the other small kisses they had shared so far. He tasted like alcohol but still like Bakura. Ryou struggled to keep up. Bakura locked his hands at Ryou's hips. They broke for a split second for air, and then Bakura leaned back in again. Ryou placed his arms around Bakura's neck. He was sitting a bit taller than him, due to being on his knees. Soon Ryou's lungs were screaming for air again. He leaned back, only to have Bakura attack his neck.

"Bakura…" Ryou sighed. "We…we have to find the o-others-"

Bakura continued to place drunk kisses along his neck, occasionally biting softly.

"Bakura." Ryou internally cringed. _That came out like a moan shit shit shit-_

Bakura leaned up and met Ryou's lips again. His hands teased at the bottom of Ryou's shirt. He touched the skin on his back and trailed his fingertips around every area he could reach. Ryou sighed as a shiver ran through him. He could literally feel Bakura smirking. Ryou ran his fingers through his hair, and trailed them around his ears and neck. _I don't know what I'm doing._

Bakura pulled at his bottom lip, and Ryou yelped at the sudden pain. Bakura took the opportunity to deepen the kiss even further. His hands were playing at the hem of Ryou's pants, touching the skin of his hips.

Suddenly Bakura froze, and his eyes flew open. Ryou froze as well. _Nonono.I forgot._

Bakuras hands had reached the ugly scar that covered the side of Ryou's right hip. Bakura no longer looked intoxicated. He looked very alert and very angry; he realized what it was from. He stared straight into Ryou's eyes.

"Ryou."

"I-I I'm sorry- I'm so ugly I'm sorry-" He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. He covered his face with his hands.

Bakura's hand was still touching the scar. He lightly trailed his fingers over it.

"Are you still on about that bullshit?"

Ryou kept his hands over his face.

Bakura sighed. "You're an idiot." Ryou's breath hitched.

"You have this stupid dumbass idea in your stupid dumbass head that you're disgusting."

Ryou jumped when he felt lips lightly kiss the backside of his hands that were covering his face. He slowly removed them. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up. "Bakura growled. "You're not allowed to say that anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"_Shut. Up._" Bakura leaned forward. "You're so beautiful Ryou." He mumbled into Ryou's neck.

Ryou felt his face betray him, and turn a hundred shades darker. "No-" _I'm not-_

"Yes. And I'm going to repeat it over and over until you got it through your little dumbass head okay?"

Ryou just blinked. "But you've been with so many other-"

"All the other people I've dated don't matter because they _aren't you_."

The door to the room suddenly swung open. Yugi stood in the doorway, looking somewhat embarrassed and very flustered. "U-um." He looked at Ryou straddling Bakura's lap. "I'm sorry to interrupt…but Ryou! I need your help." Yugi cried desperately.

Ryou reluctantly crawled off of Bakura. "What's wrong?" Bakura scowled and crossed his arms.

Yugi leaned up against the door. "Marik and Malik poured beer all over the DJ and his equipment and are now running from security, Yami is piss drunk passed out in the bathroom, and Kaiba and Joey had a fist fight on the dance floor and now they're _making out-_"

"Oh my gosh…" Ryou held hand to his forehead. _I'm so sorry I left you alone with everyone Yugi._

"All right. Here's the plan. You go drag Yami out of the bathroom. I'll collect Marik and Malik, and then we'll put them all in Yami's car. _Do not give them the keys. _Then together we'll tare Joey and Seto apart and shove them in Bakura's car. "

"You're not driving my car." Bakura growled from the couch.

"You mean with these keys?" Ryou smirked, holding up Bakura's car keys. Bakura's eyes widened, and then he smiled.

"You sly little…"

"Meet us downstairs in five Bakura. It's time to wrangle up some idiots."

t.t

By the time Yugi and Ryou had driven everyone back to base house, they were exhausted. _I should get a Nobel Peace Prize for this or something. _

The two dragged everyone into the house, and then collapsed on the couch. The drunken idiots all crawled into various places of the home and fell asleep instantly.

"How was the drive?" Ryou mumbled quietly.

"They passed out immediately." Yugi whispered. He leaned his head on Ryou's shoulder.

"Same." Ryou sighed. He then started giggling. "They are going to hate life tomorrow."

Yugi smirked. "Ohhh yes."

"I think we should leave for breakfast tomorrow and make them suffer."

"I think you're a genius."

t.t

"_Fuck!_ My head hurts like a _bitch_."

"You're kinda preaching to the choir on that one."

"Where the hell is Yugi and Ryou?"

"They need to get their _asses_ home and bring me some _fucking advil._"

…

"_Holy shit did I make out with Kaiba last night?!" _

"_Hahahahaahahaha-_oww!"

**And the drunken idiots all made it home safely-somewhat haha. **

**Please **_**review **_**if you liked it!**

**Seriously, hearing that someone likes my work gives me the strength to make it through the day. I love you guys!  
Again, if you have any suggestions or anything you want to see, tell me and I'll do my best to include it! **

**I love you guys c: **


End file.
